All the More Turtles
by Haluwasa2
Summary: The 2003 turtles have their Donnie build a new invention. A dimensional transporter! This way they can create a Turtleverse Alliance in case the Shredder tries to destroy the Turtleverse again, but of course trouble comes along with each dimension. Shell.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Invention**

"No. No, no, no, no, no. Shell no. And I repeat: no. No way, Jose. No. No, no, no, n-,"

"Okay, Don, I get it, I get it," said the orange masked turtle twirling one of his nun chucks.

"Mikey, how could you even suggest that?" asked Don to his little brother.

"I thought it was a good idea," shrugged Mikey "We'd get to see our counterparts."

"You heard what Leo Prime said. No more dimension hopping!" Don said turning back to his computer.

"Shell Leo Prime!" protested Mikey.

"Ahem, I resent that," said the blue clad turtle who had overheard Mikey "Now what's going on?"

"Leo, Mikey wants me to build a dimension portal so that we can visit our counterparts," Don sighed.

"Ya really are fifty-one flavors of dumb aren't ya, Mike?" said the final red masked turtle coming over from doing his hourly pounding of the punching bag.

"Raph," moaned Mikey.

"Don, could you build it, though?" asked Leo to his purple clad brother.

"Well, shell yeah, I could build it," he nodded "I've got the equipment, but why would I want to?"

"A Turtleverse Alliance" answered Leo "In case Shredder ever tries to destroy it again we'll have all the turtles of the Turtleverse on our side."

"The Shredder did say there were scores of us," added Raph.

"But that could mean evil ones too," remarked Donnie.

"Master Splinter is visiting with the Ancient One for a couple of months to discuss what the Shredder almost did to the Turtleverse with the Ninja Tribunal. It's the perfect time," sighed Leo.

"I'm on it," nodded Donnie.

Days passed and the three other turtles did what they could to help. Leo would screw and hammer some things to help. Raph collected metal and other whatnots to help with the building. Mikey was to make Don's meals and bring them to him. They were very clear that Mikey was not to touch the invention.

"It's finished!" Don sang one morning. The three turtles hopped up from what they were doing to go to Don's lab. The portal look like a computer connected to a flat circle that had purple and black rings in it.

"How does it work," asked Mikey excitedly.

"Easy," explained Don "I simply type the coordinates into the computer and a mirror into another dimension pops up." He typed in the coordinates to where the pudgy turtles lived and up popped the mirror. Pudgy Leo was reading a book, while Pudgy Mikey was spinning pizza dough. Pudgy Raph was already eating pizza and watching TV. Pudgy Donnie was working on a contraption. April O'Neal the reporter was there messing with her notes as was a girl with a blue turtle neck and brow hair in a ponytail.

"Hey, guys! GUYS!" Mikey tried to call out to them, but they didn't seem to hear him.

"They can't hear you, Mikey," said Don "You have to give them an interdimensional communicator." Don held up a circular object that looked like a miniature version of the thing on the ground.

"So, that's ours?" asked Leo pointing to the large circle.

"No," responded Don "That's the transporter. Ours is on the wall on by the TV."

"So how do we use the 'transporter'?" asked Raph.

"I set a number of seconds to minutes for it to transport us. That way we can get on. Ours is the main one, that's why it's so big. Here's a minor one," Don explained then held up an all black circle.

"Alright then, let's go!" Mikey began to step on the transporter.

"No, Mikey!" warned Don "We already know they'll be on our side them and the Primes will be our last stops."

"Stops?" this was Leo "You already found some dimensions?"

"Yup and packed your bags," he threw them each a different colored bag.

"So where we goin'?" asked Raph.

"One of the first turtle dimensions," answered Donnie "It time right now is the early 90s." He typed in the coordinates and stepped on the transporter with his brothers. The turtles quickly texted April to feed Klunk because they'd be gone for awhile and as the little ginger cat walked into Don's lab he saw his four owners deteriorate before his eyes. The guys fell into an alley way in a totally new dimension.

_**End of Chapter…**_

**Kai**: Okay, so this is just something I'm testing out. The turtles are going to visit the movies' dimension right now. Readers, if you want me to do a crossover with one of your series/stories on their adventures then review me. I do not own TMNT, but I own my OCs (when they get there) and the plot.

**Mikey**: Hmmmm…I wonder how this one will turn out.


	2. Chapter2:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IV

**Chapter 2: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IV**

"Why am I always on the bottom?" Mikey's whine came. That phrase was always there when they landed throughout time and space.

"'Cause you are a bottom, Michelangelo," answered Raph, getting up.

"Let's hit the sewers, guys," Leo took a manhole cover off a sewer hole. Each turtle dropped down one by one. Leo led the small parade of turtles until they heard noises, no… voices.

"Radical!"

"Bodacious!"

"Awesome!"

"Bossinova!"

"BOSSINOVA!?" Mikey bust a gut laughing.

"Whose there?" asked one of the voices. Raph hit Mikey in the head.

"They us?" whispered Leo.

"Only one way to find out," said Don. '_Show ourselves,_' thought Leo, but he was wrong. Don whipped out a pair of night vision goggles and help them up to his eyes "Yup, they're the counterparts."

"Whose there?" the voice asked again.

"Uh, well, that's hard to explain," said Leo and stepped out of the shadows "You see, we're your counterparts."

"Leo, dis has gotta be a Shredder trick," announced one with a Brooklyn accent. That was Raph's counterpart, had to be.

"I assure you, this is no Shredder trick," said Don coming out of the shadows followed by Raph and Mikey.

"Cowabunga!" exclaimed one.

"Oh, look, they know Mikey's favorite word," muttered Raph in disgust. He hated that word with a passion.

"That's like my name so I'll assume your talking to me," said their orange clad turtle "I'm Michelangelo, dudes."

"My name is Leonardo," the next turtle in blue stepped out of the shadows.

"Hey, I'm Donatello," said the purple masked one coming out with the red masked one "And that's Raphael." The red masked turtle was picking his teeth with his sai.

"So are we," said Leo "Same colors and everything. To make things easier, we'll use full names for you and nicknames for us, if that's okay with you."

"That's fine," said Leonardo.

"Do you want to go to our lair?" asked Donatello.

"Sure. That'll make it easier to explain why we're here," nodded Don. The eight trekked along the sewers until they came to the entrance of a subway stop.

"Dudes, this is where you live?" asked Mikey, impressed.

"Yup, you like it, dude?" said Michelangelo and Mikey nodded"Want some pizza?"

"Totally!" said Mikey.

"Reasons we're here before pizza, Mike," Leo tapped his three-toed foot. Mikey and Michelangelo traipsed over to the seats that were set up.

"So why are you here?" asked Raphael.

"Let me explain," said Don "In our dimension we have an alien named Ch'rell, the Utrom Shredder."

"You've got _two _Shredders?" gasped Michelangelo.

"Five actually," smiled Mikey "The Tengu Shredder, Oroku Saki, The One True Shredder, The Utrom Shredder, and the Cyber Shredder." The turtles that have only had one Shredder to deal with jaws dropped open in astonishment.

"One Shredder is enough for us," commented Raphael.

"Anyway," Don rolled his eyes "He tried to destroy the Turtleverse."

"Turtle _what_?" asked Leonardo.

"The Turtleverse, the universe of turtles," Don sighed, tired of interruptions "So he tried to destroy it. He failed because we, the turtles we call the Pudgy Turtles, and the Turtle Primes, the original turtles, stopped him. He tends to come back so we are starting a Turtleverse Alliance to stop him in case he tries again. We were wondering if you wanted to join."

"Sure," Leonardo shrugged.

"Maybe you should ask your Master Splinter," Don suggested.

"He's going to be gone for a couple months," answered Donatello "We don't know why. Michelangelo, order some pizza."

"So is ours," remarked Leo.

"Three large pepperoni pizzas with extra cheese, and onion," Michelangelo's loud voice came over to them "And no anchovies absolutely no anchovies. If you put anchovies on this thing I swear-."

"Shut-up!" Raph threw a book that he found on the coffee table at Michelangelo.

"Don't be late otherwise we get it three dollars off. See-ya!" Michelangelo finished quickly and hung up the phone.

"We need to get going after the pizzas. We're sorry to eat and run, but-," began Leo.

"We were actually wondering if you could help us with something," asked Leonardo.

"What?" Leo inquired.

"Well our friends, April O'Neal, Casey Jones, Danny, and Keno, were captured by the Shredder, our Shredder," explained Leonardo "We were wondering if you could help us save them, oh and he's remutated Tokka and Rahzar."

"Sure we will," said Leo "What's a Tokka and Rahzar?"

"A mutated snapping turtle and wolf the Shredder created," explained Donatello "We know the recipe to de-mutate them; we just need to get the supplies."

"Okay, I'll do that," Raph got he's disguise out of his bag.

"I'll go with ya," said Raphael grabbing a trench coat and fedora.

"What is this '_Casablanca_'?" Raph stared at his counterpart's disguise.

"Here's looking at you kid," shrugged Raphael "What's that supposed to be?" He motioned to his twenty first century disguise.

"They're from my time," Raph rolled his eyes and left with Raphael behind him with the list of supplies.

"I'm going to try to meditate," sighed Leo. He put his legs in the full lotus and began to meditate. Suddenly there was a scratching noise and then music. _Dun-dun-dun-dun- dun_.

"Ninjitsu!" sang Michelangelo and Donatello. Mikey quickly joined in with Leonardo bobbing to the beat.

"Well, it's sorta like meditating," said Michelangleo.

"No it's not," Raph shook his head pitifully.

"Go wait for the pizza," Leonardo laughed nervously, not wanting to annoy the counterparts. Donatello grabbed a skateboard and left with Michelangelo and Mikey. There was mostly silence as they waited for pizza and supplies. Don looked at the clock.

"Three dollars off," he chuckled.

"What?" Leo asked.

"The pizza is a minute late, three dollars off," Don shook his head. Leo mouthed 'Oh,' in return and went back to meditating. He was a little surprised these turtles hadn't been so shocked when they had found out they were counterparts. He hoped that was a good thing. Don went over to install the interdemsional communicator by their television.

"Hey, guys!" called Mikey entering the lair "The pizza was late we got three dollars off!"

"Okay, let's wait for the Raphaels," Don said.

"Wait no more," said Raphael coming in with bags followed by Raph, also carrying bags. Leonardo cut the pizza and everyone began to eat. The Donatellos began working on the de-mutation stuff. Once the pizza was finished off, they put all focus on the de-mutation serum.

When it was finished, they headed to the junk yard. The 90s turtles had told them that the junk yard was Foot headquarters. There were two guards patrolling back and forth.

"It's quiet. Too quiet," said Leonardo. Him and his counterpart walked over to the guards and easily defeated them.

"That was easy. A little too easy," commented Leo. The eight turtles made their ways around a few bends to see a brown haired guy tied to a post with duct tape over his mouth.

"It's Casey!" Raphael pointed to the man.

"A little too Casey," Michelangelo joked. The other seven turtles groaned. They made their way to Casey. His eyes widen to see eight turtles instead of four, he began to shake his head and yell inaudible words.

"You know," said Donatello "If they were going to spring a trap, they probably do it right about now." Then lights flashed on a net swept them off their feet.

"Really, Einstein, anything else ya'd like ta share!" yelled Raph. Then there was a metal clanking and the 90s turtles Shredder came around.

"Eight turtles instead of four," he said almost amused "Must be my lucky day."  
"Not so lucky!" shouted Leo as he sliced the net, releasing the turtles. Raphael untied Casey while the other seven got in battle stances.

"They've got April and the others in there!" Casey pointed to the shack that was in the middle of the junk yard.

"Release Tokka and Rahzar!" shouted the Shredder. The extremely ugly creatures stepped out of two cages.

"Ugly suckers," Raph shook his head.

"Guys, what time is it?" asked Leo.

"It's ninja time!" yelled him and his team.

"Cowabunga!" shouted the 90s turtles. They were on the attack. Leo's team handled Tokka while Leonardo's team handled Rahzar. Donatello tried to hit Rahzar with his Bo staff, but got picked up and thrown into the shack.

"Donatello!" cried April. Once Donatello had regained consciousness he untied April, Danny, and Keno and told them about the other dimensional turtles.

Outside the shack Leo was trying to slip the de-mutation ice cube into Tokka's mouth. He was getting pushed off and when he fell the next turtle went. The cycle was continuous attack, attempt, fall, next, attack, attempt, fall, next. Raph finally broke that cycle. Mikey was attacking Tokka and Raph jumped on Tokka's back and slipped in the ice cube. Don grabbed the fire extinguisher and shot it at Tokka's mouth.

"Why isn't working?" he yelled.

"Did we forget something?" asked Leonardo.

"Wait!" said Michelangelo "I dropped pizza in the original de-mutation serum, the one we made last time! Something in the pizza must have made it work."

"Guys!" Donatello called running out of the shack with April, Danny, and Keno "We need to leave now!" The seven turtles quickly agreed because they had sustained many injuries. They escaped through a sewer hole in the junk yard. Tokka tried to go in after them, but got stuck.

"Now that's funny," said Raph with amusement as Mikey tickled Tokka's feet.

"C'mon! We have to get outta here!" called Leonardo. They were eventually back at the lair and panting heavily.

"Keno, go with Leonardo to get more supplies. Michelangelo order a pizza with the exact toppings the one you dropped in the original serum." Leo gave quick orders. His counterpart put on a trench coat and fedora and ran off with Keno and Michelangelo called the pizza shop. Donnie and Donatello began to bandage everyone up.

Everyone tried to relax, but it was impossible. April paced up and down the lair, Danny and Michelangelo (once he was done ordering pizza) played a game of cards. Donnie and Donatello checked and double checked everyone's wounds three times. Leo was so stressed he couldn't even meditate. Raph kept changing the channels of the television and then finally ended up fighting with Mikey and Raphael. Don, Donatello, and Leo had to stop them before they created more injuries then they already had. When Leonardo and Keno returned and the pizza arrived, everyone sighed a sigh of relief.

"Alright so I drop the pizza in now?" asked Michelangelo once the new serum was finished.

"Yup, then we freeze them," answered Donatello. Michelangelo dropped the pizza slice in the serum. Don put the serum in an ice cube tray.

They were back at the junkyard a few hours later. Don had a marshmallow gun fully loaded with rounded de-mutation ice cubes. Tokka and Rahzar were released.

"On three shoot," Leonardo instructed Don. Don nodded. The turtles fought with all their might to distract Tokka and Rahzar while Don took aim.

"One!" called Leonardo "Two…THREE!!!!!" Don quickly shot several ice cubes in Tokka and Rahzar's mouth. Raph and Michelangelo jumped on the mutated snapping turtle and wolf and pushed the fire extinguishers in their mouth. Now they could focus on the Shredder.

"Do you really think you can defeat me?" growled the Shredder.

"Together!" shouted Leo. At once all eight turtles charged at the Shredder. He fell backward into a dump truck.

"Now!" shouted Leonardo. Raph got in the truck and activated it. He closed the back of the truck, but the Shredder escaped.

"Now what do we do?" asked Mikey. Leo ran at the Shredder once Mikey finished his question.

"Follow me!" he called. The seven other turtles did. They tackled the Shredder and in a mess of legs and arms rolled down to the pier.

"Now what do we do?" asked Mikey getting up.

"Drown him," said Leonardo. The turtles put everything they had into defeating him. The Leonardos slashed with all their might while the Donatellos hit. Then the Mikeys distracted the Shredder. Then the Raphaels came up from behind and threw the Shredder down in the river tied to a dew chains.

"Is he gone?" asked Mikey.

"He's gone," said Leonardo "And if he isn't, we'll fight till he's gone permanently."

"Let's go back to the lair," Raphael said. The eight turtles arrive back at the lair with their news of success.

"Cowabunga!" they all, even Raph, shouted. The visiting turtles decided they need to leave.

"Will we ever see you again?" asked April.

"Maybe," said Leo "Good-bye and thank-you."

"No, Leo," said Leonardo "Thank-you." Don set the seconds and activated the preset coordinates. A half a second before they went to the next dimension, Mikey remembered something.

"Don, wait I messed with the coordinates!" he shouted.

"It's too late now! You better hope it was a turtle dimension!" he yelled angrily. Then they deteriorated to the next world. But was it a turtle dimension?

_**End of Chapter…**_

**Kai**: TMNT belongs to Eastman and Laird and the plot belongs to me.

**Raph**: Wow, you used lines from the movie.*sarcastic* That's creative.

**Kai**: Shut-up before I get the fangirls.

**Raph**: I detest you.

**Kai**: Whatever. Byes!


	3. Chapter 3: Turtle Tots

**Chapter 3: Turtle Tots**

Lucky enough, the turtles landed in another turtle dimension. Once they had recovered from their landing, they saw a little basic green turtle sorting through a junk pile. He looked sort of like Leo when he was a kid excluding not having a mask and arm pads.

"Hello," said Leo. This caught the little turtle of guard and he jumped.

"W-who are you?" he stammered.

"I'm Leonardo. Call me Leo," Leo said kindly "Do you or any of your brothers, if you have any, have that name?"

"No," said the young child.

"Where's your Master Splinter?" asked Leo.

"You know about Master Splinter?" the little one sounded confused "Well, if you're looking for him, he died when my brothers and I were two." This quite shocked Leo and his brothers.

"Who has been raising you?" Leo questioned him.

"My brother, Darien, and I raised our two younger brothers, but we're really all the same age," said the little turtle "Why do you look like my brothers and me?"

"We're from another dimension were Master Splinter didn't die," explained Leo.

"I'm sorry!" cried the tot.

"For what?" Leo asked.

"We tried to remember the names our father gave us, we really did, but we couldn't!" the tiny turtle apologized "Your Master Splinter will be ashamed of us!"

"No he won't," Leo voice became much softer and hugged the little turtle "Come and meet my brothers." The small turtle sniffled as he walked over to the three other turtles.

"I'm Donatello," said Donnie "Call me Don or Donnie."

"My name's Raphael," Raph sighed "Call me Raph, kid."

"And I'm Michelangelo," Mikey smiled "Call me Mike or Mikey, if you want."

"I'm Nicolae," the turtle youngster became friendlier "You can call me Nick. My brothers and I are five years old!"

"That's great," Leo said enthusiastically "We're fifteen. Can you take us to your brothers?"

"Sure," Nick tried to puff up his chest up proudly "But we have to find one of them first."

"Which one?" Don asked.

"Jason, he's kind of the youngest and a real trickster," laughed Nick.

"Mikey," coughed Raph.

"Jay! Jason! You can come out!" called Nick.

"Find me!" a tiny voice answered.

"Jay, c'mon, we don't have time for games," Nick tapped his foot. Leo saw something move in a small hole near the wall. He quietly stepped backwards and reached his hand in.

"No, you found me!" said the bluish green turtle being dragged out of the hole "I'm Jason, but everyone calls me Jay. Can you put me down now?"

"Okay, Jay, okay," sighed Leo placing the turtle on the ground. The turtle looked exactly like a mini-Mikey, excluding his color. He too did not have a mask or arm pads.

"We'll take you to our home," said Nick as he began to lead the way.

"Yeah!" smiled Jay following his big brother "We have our two other brothers at home! They're names are Darien and Ryan, but we call them Dar and Ry. Dar's a real hot head and Ry's real smart." Jay continued to explain about his brothers and began to ramble on about random things.

"That's real cool, Jay," Mikey finally put a stop to the boy's ramblings "We're ninja."

"So cool!" Jay awed.

"We're home," called Nick.

"Took ya long enough!" growled a forest green turtle with a Brooklyn accent. He looked like a mini-Raphael "Who are dese people?"

"Ninjas, Dar, ninjas!" Jay said excitedly like how Mikey talked about superheroes "They come from another dimension where Master Splinter didn't die! The one with the blue mask is Leonardo, Leo. The purple masked one is Donatello, Don or Donnie. The red mask wearing turtle is Raphael, Raph and the one with the orange mask is Michelangelo, Mikey or Mike!"

"Whoa," was all Darien could say.

"What's with all the noise?" asked a mini-Donnie, he even had Donnie's olive green skin, but still no mask like the other three.

"Just having you guys meet our new friends, Ry" answered Jay. He obviously did most of the talking. The four fifteen year old turtles looked around the small area the five-year-olds called a home. There was just enough room for sleeping with a little extra room for guests.

"I know there's not much room, but it is home," sighed Nick.

"It's fine for you four," Leo put his hand on Nicolae's shoulder.

"What's for dinner?" asked Ry.

"What we always have," grumbled Dar "Bread and water."

"Not tonight," Mikey was appalled at what the children had every night "We'll take you out for pizza."

"Really," the small turtles' eyes glimmered with hope.

"Mikey means he'd going to get you pizza not bring you up top," Leo remembered their only wish when they were five.

"That's fine!" the kids were full of joy. Leo had never seen such happy children, not even the time when they had brought the Little Orphan Alien dolls to the Orphanage that Christmas.

"I'll go and get the pizza," said Raph and threw on a disguise and left quickly. Raph hated to see his and his brothers' counterparts like that. Their childhood had always had Master Splinter, never really starving. His counterpart looked so thin and Ry had been even worse. They didn't even have any ninja training what so ever. He entered the pizza shop deep in thought.

"Give me four pies with extra cheese," he ordered making sure the kids had leftovers. '_Bread and water every night,_' thought Raph as he walked out of the store with the pies and eight sodas. On his way he passed a sports shop and entered. He picked out four arm pads and four knee pads and bought them. He made one other stop. He passed fabric shop and entered there. Out of the selection he picked out teal, burgundy, violet, and tangerine colored fabrics big enough to make masks from. He then returned to the sewers.

"Raph, what the shell is with all the bags?" asked Mikey.

"You'll see," he smirked. He opened the boxes and gave each kid a slice and asked if they minded if he put arm and leg pads on them. They said that it was fine and he began to put the pads on the kids. Then he laid out the fabrics.

"What are those," asked Nick, after swallowing.

"If you guys want masks like ours, pick a color," instructed Raph. Jay jumped for the tangerine one.

"This one!" he said. Dar reached for the burgundy and grabbed it.

"This one's mine," he stated. Nick pondered his decision, but easily chose the teal one.

"I would like this one, please," he smiled. Ry happily took the final color, violet.

"This is the one I wanted anyway," he shrugged. Raph's brothers were pleasantly shocked to see their brother being so kind to the kids. Raph found a pair of scissors in his bag and cut eye holes in each mask and wrapped the correct color around each kid's head. They covered their whole heads like the guys' had done when they were young like that.

"How would you guys like it if we were your big brothers while we're here?" Mikey questioned them with a plan.

"Sure!" they all chorused. As Mikey began to talk to them about superheroes, Raph went to talk to Leo.

"Leo, can we buy the kids some disguises and take them up top to get ice cream?" he asked.

"Oh, Raph, I don't know," Leo shook his head.

"Leo, when are these kids ever going to get this chance again?" he said intently.

"Fine," Leo gave in. They gathered up the kids and the teenagers threw on disguises. They made their way up topside. Mikey waited with the kids while the other three went into a child's clothing store. They bought the kids thick warm coats in their favorite colors, (teal, burgundy, violet, and tangerine) a pair of pants, hats, and some sneakers. The eight 'brothers' walked over to the nearest DQ and bought ice cream.

"I've never tasted something so delicious," said Ry licking his cone.

"It's so cold!" marveled Jay.

"You've never had ice cream?" asked Mikey.

"No, just heard of it," Nick said. The guys were surprised. Even they had had ice cream by time they were five.

"GAH!" shouted Dar "My head hurts and it's cold!"

"Ah, the only downfall of ice cream," Mikey laughed "What you have is brain freeze." Mikey instructed Darien to stick one of his fingers on the roof of his mouth and wait for it to go away. When it did, Dar happily went back to eating. When they were finished, the guys showed the kids around the city and bought them a few things at a grocery store. A few hours after they had left the young turtles' home, they were back in the alley way where they had come up.

"Well, well, well, looky here, a couple of no good teenagers and some kids," laughed a man. The eight turtles turned around to see five drunken men, gang members.

"Nick, get your brothers in the manhole, now," instructed Leo. Nick herded Jay and Ry into the manhole, but Dar didn't come.

"I can fight!" shouted Darien.

"No, Darien, get in the hole," instructed Raph, but Dar didn't listen. He charged at the drunken men, but was easily grabbed up.

"Does the little boy wanna come with us? Okay then," laughed one of the men.

"Come back!" yelled Raph. Darien was trying not to cry and failing. For a tough guy, he was seriously scared.

"Nick, make sure your brothers stay in here," said Leo.

"Okay, Big Brother Leo," Nick said adding 'Big Brother' because of Mikey's deal "Is Darien gonna be okay?"

"Yes, he is," said Leo with confidence, but in his head added '_I hope._' He ran off with his brothers. They began rooftop jumping to look for the kidnappers. They actually found them on a roof of the pub.

"Where is he?" growled Raph.

"The kid?" laughed a man, who was beginning to sober "Over the edge of the roof. One false move and he gets it."

"It's ninja time," whispered Leo. The guys charged at the five men and took them down easily. They looked over the edge to see Dar holding on to a flagpole.

"Help!" he cried "I'm slipping!" Leo reached out to grab Dar's hand, but it slipped. He was hanging by one hand now, Raph found a fire escape on the other side of the building and began to escalade down it. During this time, Dar slipped off the pole he screamed. He was sure he was going to die. Then he landed in someone's arms. A relief filled Big Brother Raph held him.

"Listen next time," he sighed. He carried him to the manhole with Leo and the other two close behind.

"DAR!" cried his brothers as Raph set him down. Darien was grabbed by three warm embraces and he hugged back. The eight made their way back to the boys' home. Dar had lived, mission complete. When back at their home, they boys stripped themselves of their disguises and put the store bought food in the corner. The guys tucked them in and watched them sleep.

"Leo, can I talk to you?" asked Mikey.

"Sure," Leo whispered. They went over to the corner beside the food "What is it?"

"I want to take the kids with us," admitted Mikey "If they want to go with us."

"Are you crazy? We can't take them with us!" Leo summed up all the anger he could in a whisper.

"Leo, we can't just leave them here! They have nobody. They'll be out little brothers," Mikey added to his argument.

"Mikey, we don't even know how to take care of kids," grumbled Leo.

"We can try. Why don't we vote on it or something?" asked Mikey.

"Alright," Leo sighed.

"They can come?" he asked full of hope.

"No, we can vote on it," said Leo "Just remember we'll probably have to let them go at the end of this adventure. I don't know if Master Splinter can take of four more of us."

"I know, Leo," nodded Mikey. They got their other two brothers and led them to the corner.

"Guys, Mikey wants to take the kids with us," Leo said.

"Really?" asked Raph, his face unreadable.

"We're going to vote on it," explained Leo "We'll even close our eyes. I'll keep mine open, but I'll be fair." The brothers agreed and their eyes closed "In favor of the kids going with us?" No hand was down; even Leo's was up "In favor of them staying here?" The hands went down "Open your eyes. The vote was unanimous. The kids are going with us if they want to. Now let's get some sleep." All eight turtles slept well that night. Leo woke the other seven up early the next morning.

"Boys," he got the kids attention "The rest of your big brothers and I want to know if you want to come with us on our adventure.'

"Could we?" gasped Jay.

"Shush, Jay," Nick silenced his brother "You want us to come with you?"

"Only if you want to," said Leo. Nick looked to his brothers for an answer. Each five-year-old was nodding.

"We want to," answered Nick.

"There will be dangers," warned Leo "But we will protect you. We can even teach you a few basic ninja forms to protect yourself."

"We defiantly want to go," Nick said with confidence.

"Alright," said Leo. Raph went top side again to buy the boys back packs and other supplies. Raph was very content. These four would not be in poverty like that ever again; he would make sure of that. '_Bread and water,_' he scoffed inside his head while buying the back packs '_I'll make sure they eat like kings!_' They were now his little brothers and nothing would ever change that.

He came back down with the backpacks filled. He only hoped that Master Splinter would take them in. Or at least one of their friends would if his Master wouldn't. Don was presetting the coordinates.

"Mikey, don't mess with them this time!" he warned.

"Yeah, Big Brother Mikey, don't mess with 'em this time," Ry, who was watching Don with curiosity, enforced. This mad the four older brothers laugh. The turtles put their backpacks on and stepped around the transporter. Then they deteriorated to the next world.

_**End of Chapter…**_

**Kai**: Okay, so this is a completely made up dimension, but an important one.

**Leo**: Don't forget the pronunciation note.

**Kai**: Right. Darien's nickname, Dar, is pronounced like the word dare incase your pronouncing it like the way it is spelled.

**Leo**: TMNT belongs to Eastman and Laird all OCs and the plot belong to Kai.

**Kai**: Bye-bye!


	4. Chapter 4: Super Turtles

**Chapter 4: Super Turtles**

The eight turtles actually landed on their feet, for once, in a very futuristic-y type of lair.

"So where the shell are we now?" asked Raph. Mikey was jumping up and down, he was almost flying.

"We're in the Teenage Mutant Super Turtles dimension!" Mikey was hyperventilating with happiness. He thought he'd see them again!

"Is Big Brother Mikey gonna be okay?" asked Nick with concern.

"I think so," said Leo as Mikey began doing some strange fan scream.

"Mike!" yelled Raph, holding Mikey steady "Take a chill pill!"

"Sorry," Mikey took a long slow breath "Where are the Super Turtles?"

"In training, Turtle Titan," said a computerized voice, Raph groaned hearing Mikey's superhero sidekick name.

"What's a Turtle Titan?" whispered Darien.

"Your Big Brother Mikey likes to think he's a superhero sometimes," Raph sighed "Try to ignore it."

"Take us there!" declared Mikey.

"Mikey, think that- through," Leo's statement began as exclamation but stopped as they were transported to rocky land. Four turtles stood on rocks. One had a purple outfit and purple cape and mask. The cape had a large red 'G' on it. The next one had on a blue leotard and blue arm bands. The next seemed just to be made of green goo standing and looking like a turtle. The final one had on an orange outfit that was shaped like lighting bolts. He actually was flying by using lightning under him. They faced several robot-looking things.

"Prepare to die, Super Turtles!" shouted one of the robots.

"Never, Terrorkinetics!" shouted the one with the purple cape. He cracked a whip and flew up "Super Turtles! Go!"

"Please, _please_, don't tell me that's my counterpart," Leo looked at Mikey.

"That's you all over, Fearless Leader," laughed Raph.

"That's Graviturtle," explained Mikey pointing to the turtle with cape "The one with the leotard is Griddex; he's got a Brooklyn accent so he's Raph. The one with all the electricity is Shellectro. He's s a genius, so he's Don. The green one that looks like ooze is Blobboid. He insists that he isn't my counterpart, but he's the only one left." As Mikey talked, Darien backed up closer to the battlefield.

"And where are you going?" asked Don.

"To get a closer look at the battlefield," Dar shrugged.

"You are not!" exclaimed Mikey, overhearing the conversation.

"Am too!" Dar stamped his foot and walked out on to the battlefield.

"I'll get him," Mikey shook his head. Did Dar ever listen? You would think almost getting killed once would teach him. He was Raph all over, inside and out.

Dar was looking at the one Big Brother Mikey had called Griddex. Now he was cool! Dar could only laugh thinking about how his big brother looked like when he was Turtle Titan. Suddenly Dar was grabbed up. Not again!

"Could this be a little Super Turtle?" a terrorkinetic growled.

"I ain't a Super Turtle! Now put me down!" yelled Dar. Then something smashed the terrorkinetic holding. It was Griddex! Then, without realizing, Griddex began to down on Dar.

"Wait! Griddex!" Mikey jumped in front of Dar. Hearing Mikey's voice, Griddex separated his hands and pinned Mikey to the ground.

"You again?" he grumbled.

"Real nice way to welcome an old friend," Mikey rolled his eyes. Dar squatted down next to Mikey's head and slapped it.

"Had to be done," shrugged Dar and dusted off his hands.

"Mikey! Dar!" the six other turtles ran over and helped the older one up.

"Hey guys! Turtle Titan's back!" yelled Griddex. His three brothers made their way over to the group and greeted Mikey warmly. Shellectro turned off the training area to reveal a room similar to the training room the guys had back in the future.

"Don't encourage him," Raph instructed them as they each called Mikey Turtle Titan "We don't need him going home with a big head."

"Who are the little ones?" asked Graviturtle "Turtle Ti- Mikey said he only had three brothers."

"We adopted a few brothers from another dimension," Leo explained. They told their story as they were lead back to the center of the Shell of Justice, the place they had been before.

"So this one went out on the field because?" asked Griddex pointing to Dar.

"He's a glutton for trouble," Don shook his head.

"I am not! Wait, what's a glutton?" asked Dar. The older turtles ignored his question and went on to talking. Dar grumbled and went to go vandalize something or find a dictionary (not that he could read very well yet), which ever he found first. Ry and Nick went to go explore the main room of the Shell of Justice. Jason just ran around the room singing "I'm Super Turtle! I'm Super Turtle!"

"So you're jumping around the Turtleverse in order to create a Turtleverse Alliance in case this person called The Shredder comes back to destroy it?" Graviturtle tried to sum things up. The 2003 turtles nodded. Graviturtle looked at his brothers who nodded and he said "Sure, we're in."

"C'mon, Shellectro, I'll show you how to install the Interdimensional Communicator," said Don getting up and Shellectro following.

"You got a weight lifting room in this joint?" asked Raph.

"Sure, follow me," Griddex got up and led Raph to his (Griddex's) personal weight room.

"You want pizza?" Mikey asked Blobboid.

"Sure," Blobboid shrugged. The two counterparts headed off toward the kitchen.

"So, uh, where's your Master Splinter? Mutated rat with a walking stick," asked Leo giving a quick description.

"Gone," muttered Graviturtle.

"Sorry," apologized Leo.

"No, it's okay," Graviturtle sighed "We lost him to evil. We had to destroy him, with Mikey's help. It's not like we wanted to, but we had to."

"I understand," nodded Leo "Sometimes people we love truly are evil and cannot be trusted."

"You got someone like that?" asked Graviturtle.

"Yeah," said Leo "A girl." Leo's mind wondered to whether or not Karai was really evil and Graviturtle's wander to the late Sliver. Dar was now trying to find something to vandalize with, he had no luck with finding a dictionary.

"Play with me, Dar," commanded Jason. Dar looked amused at his brother who was panting heavily from running.

"I'm not going to play with you. That game looks stupid," shrugged Dar.

"Fine then," smiled Jay and touched his brother's arm "You're it!" He ran off.

"Wait! We only have _two_ players!" Dar ran after him. He continued running until he found Jason smack dab in the middle of a circle. He tagged him.

"Hold on. Listen," he instructed him. Both listened. There was a whirling noise, a very fast whirling noise. The roof opened up and a helicopter entered. The kids were scooped up by Leo and Graviturtle before the chopper could land.

"Will you please be careful," Leo shook his head at the turtle tots as he and his counterpart placed them back on the ground. The other turtles joined them quickly in the main room. Then a very efficient looking April stepped out of the helicopter.

"Mayor O'Neal!" the Super Turtles exclaimed.

"Super Turtles…and friends, apparently, Shreddarius has returned!" said the mayor.

"That's impossible!" Shellectro enforced.

"No," sighed Leo "His name sounds like the Shredder, so he's your version of our Shredder, and he always comes back."

"Really?" asked Blobboid.

"Yep, never fails," Mikey shook his head.

"Jones, get out here," commanded the mayor.

"Yes, Ms. Mayor," a very dorky looking Casey stumbled out of the chopper. Raph seethed a breath of joy. This was too good to pass up. He rubbed his hand deviously.

"Don, do we have digital cameras in our bags?" Raph reached for his, which was fairly close by.

"Yeah. Why?" Don turned his head to his red clad brother who had swiftly taken out the digital camera and began snapping photos of Casey the Dork.

"When we get home this is going onto Mikey's blog, April's wall, and being e-mailed or sent to all our friends," Raph laughed manically afterwards.

"Raph you can't- Mikey has a blog?" Don got off track.

"Yeah, dude," laughed Mikey "It's a big hit! Everyone thinks it's a fake story about ninjas, I made us human of course, but it's our life!"

"MIKEY! Did you ever think that one of our enemies could find that! What if someone figures out it's us!?" yelled Don.

"I really don't think we have time for this," Shellectro stopped the lecturing turtle "We need to get to Shreddarius's location."

"Super Turtles, that will be impossible," said Mayor O'Neal "The place is surrounded by Utromidiom shields."

"What?" Leo asked in a whisper to Mikey.

"Utromidiom is their one weakness. Like Superman and Kryptonite," explained Mikey.

"Oh," Leo understood now.

"We could send one of us in," suggested Donnie "They could figure out how to close the shields. How about we send Raph?" Don had become annoyed because Raph was still snapping photos of Casey the Dork and humming '_Eye of the Tiger_' by Survivor in triumph.

"Raph if you don't stop wasting the memory of that camera I will give all our friends the photo of you when you were seven," Leo warned.

"You mean the one of him holding Mr. Bunkie?" asked Mikey deviously as he remembered the day he snapped a shot of his brother cuddling with Mikey's favorite stuffed animal.

"The very one," nodded Leo.

"You wouldn't dare," growled Raph.

"I would," said Leo "Now hand over the camera." Raph unwilling handed over the camera. Leo slipped it into his backpack, not deleting any pictures. Raph and their Casey were having a war over embarrassing black-mail pictures (nicknamed War of the Photos) and Casey had actually gotten his hands on Raph's old potty training video. That was just too far for Leo and felt his brother should do any to him that would make him feel horrible without any violence. Not so needless to say, Leo's potty training had also been on that tape. Needless to say, five pairs of eyes viewed that before Leo could arrive to stop it.

"So who are we sending in?" asked Jason.

"First of all, _you kids_ are staying here with the King of the Dorks," said Raph.

"You mean Big Brother Don?" asked Jay.

"No, hilarious, but no," laughed Raph "I'm talking about the dude I was taking pictures of."

"Why can't we come?" pouted Darien.

"You don't have any super powers or ninja training. You're staying here," said Leo "Don, you'd be the best person to infiltrate Shreddarius's location."

"It's a skyscraper," the mayor interrupted.

"'Kay. Don, you infiltrate the building, pretend we work for him in our dimension and figure out how to shut down the Utromidiom shields," instructed Leo.

"How do I fool him?" asked Don.

"We'll put you in a cloak and you can talk like Gollum from Lord of the Rings or something," Leo shrugged.

"Okay…Precious. Precious!" Don did a very convincing imitation of the Lord of the Rings character.

"That'll work," said Leo, half scared half disturbed. The Super Turtles found a purple cloak for Don along with a gemmed necklace and a wooden staff that had a small green jewel in it. They put the cloak of the hood over Don's head.

"Very convincing," spoke Raph, amazed at their work. Don left on his way to Shreddarius's skyscraper. Little did he know there was a small turtle following him in a similar get-up. He began to hear shuffling noises when he was too far to turn back.

He turned around to see what looked like a violet cloaked Yoda behind him. He walked over to him and shook his head. He pulled down the young child's hood.

"What are you doing here?" asked Don.

"The guys made me do it!" cried Ry "I didn't want to, Big Brother Donnie! I just wanted them to think I was brave!"

"It's okay," Don wiped the tears from his little brother's eyes and picked him up "Are you ready for your first mission?" The young turtle nodded, but didn't let go of Donnie. Don looked down at Ry's eyes and realized there was one major difference between them. Ry had purple eyes, a very rare thing for anyone to have.

"Oh no, my eyes," sobbed Ry "You've noticed!"

"What's wrong? You have very special eyes," smiled Don "You're very lucky."

"Dar said that people with purple eyes are weirdo-s and once someone notices their purple eyes they become outcasts and nobody likes them anymore!" Ry continued to sob. Don remembered how he had to deal with similar lies with his brothers when he was young. He had always been so gullible; some things don't change with dimensions.

"Dar was wrong, Ry," Don hugged his little brother "Not many people have purple eyes and they are very special."

"So I won't be outcast?" asked Ry.

"No," smiled Don "Did you know purple is a royal color?"

"Really?" Ry's eyes widened with surprise.

"Yup, many kings and queens had purple robes," smiled Don "Don't let it get to your head, but it's very cool you have purple eyes and a violet mask, lucky you."

"Cool!" smiled Ry as Don put him down and pulled his hood back up "What's wrong?"

"We're here," sighed Don. There was a small intercom that stuck out of a green shield. He pressed the button and spoke "I wish to enter."

"Negative. Who are you?" asked a voice.

"My name is Donatello and my apprentice Ryan is with me. We come from another dimension where we work for Shreddarius. We wish to enter," Don began his Gollum imitation.

"Fine, you may enter," said the voice. A small doorway opened in the green shield. Don and Ryan entered through it to a revolving door, which they passed through. They came to an elevator. There had been a secretary at the front desk and she had told them Shreddarius was on the top floor. The brothers entered. Some crappy elevator music was playing and they waited for what seemed like forever. Not exactly the best combo.

The elevator door finally opened and the cloaked turtles stepped out and into a small room with a door. The walls were windows and the floor was white. Don instructed Ryan to pretend that he could not speak. They entered the door.

"So you are Donatello and his apprentice Ryan," said Shreddarius, he was half human half cyborg.

"Yes," Donatello continued his Gollum interpretation "I am sorry, but my apprentice does not speak so I must answer for both of us. Ryan says 'Yes,' as well."

"Fine," said Shreddarius "You will monitor my Utromidiom shields over there. I am going to my bedchamber." Then Shreddarius left the room. Don walked over to the controls. They were easy enough. He called the guys.

"We're in," he said. The Super Turtles and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles waited outside. The kids were back at the Shell of Justice with Casey the Dork. They had been severely punished for making Ry follow Don, but it was not like they were going anyway. Don dropped the shields. The Super Turtles and Ninja Turtles raided the tower and ran to the top floor. Mikey beat everyone there because he took the elevator.

When the others arrived, they glared at Mikey for not telling them about the short cut. Mikey just laughed. Then Shreddarius exited his room to see his sanctum full of turtles.

"Super Turtles! Donatello, help me stop them!" commanded Shreddarius.

"Sorry, Shreddarius," Don stopped imitating Gollum and took off his cloak "Consider this my resignation!" Don wielded his Bo staff and hit a human part of Shreddrius. A large battle followed with turtles attacking left and right until Shreddarius grabbed the small turtle by his neck. Ry squealed in fear and began to cry.

"STOP!" yelled Shreddarius holding out Ryan "Or the child gets it!" The battle was at a standstill. What could they do? They weren't going to let Ry get killed. Leo had a bright idea. So Shreddarius didn't notice he passed one of his katana to Blobboid. Blobboid backed to the shadows and became a puddle. He moved around the shadows, never letting go of the katana. Eventually, he was behind his arch enemy. He took his turtle form. He swung the katana and hit the cyborg arm that held Ryan. Shreddarius dropped Ryan in surprise and Ryan ran to his older brothers.

"So, you want to battle me, ay?" he asked.

"Not me," said Blobboid. He threw the katana to Graviturtle. The laid a punch on Shreddarius and said "He does" He left the post. Shreddarius and Graviturtle squared off. Shreddarius grabbed a sword hanging on the wall. They lunged. Ryan turned away. When they had both slashed, they landed across from where they were before. Shreddarius's head toppled, as the Shredder's had done so long ago. Graviturtle sighed.

"It…is over," he said. The nine turtle headed down the stairs, unable to fit all in the area. Don carried Ryan. The mood was dark, even though the enemy had been defeated. Don, surprisingly, decided to lighten the mood.

"For the short period of time I worked for him, the pay was terrible," he joked. Everyone laughed; Don's jokes weren't usually that funny. Probably just because of the grim mood his brothers summed up in their minds.

They were soon back at the Shell of Justice. The tots apologized to their brother. Ry began to tell them what Don had said about purple. The older turtles were led outside to a statue of Mikey.

"You guys built a statue of me! That's awesome!" exclaimed Mikey "I'm totally honored!"

"Your brothers and Ryan will also be erected as statues around Metropolis," said Graviturtle "In thank for helping us defeat Shreddarius."

"Thank-you," smiled Leo "I wish we could stay, but we really must be going." The Super Turtles led them back inside the Shell of Justice. They all collected the kids and they said good-byes and said they should get together sometime. Next minute the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and their four little brothers were gone.

_**End of Chapter…**_

**Kai**: *crashed out next to the computer*

**Don**: Awww… She actually looks cute when she's sleeping.

**Mikey**: Nothing like the little demon girl we know.

**Leo**: Kai's not a demon.

**Raph**: Even if she does constantly threaten to call my fangirls on me.

**Leo**: TMNT belongs to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird.

**Don**: Plot and OCs belong to Kai.

**Mikey**: Yoda belongs to Star Wars and '_Eye of the Tiger_' belongs to Survivor, the band not the show.

**Raph**: And Gollum and Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R. Tolkein.

**TMNT**: Bye, dudes!


	5. Chapter 5: Turtles in CGI

**Chapter 5: Turtles in CGI**

Raph woke up with his hand on his head and a headache in his head. '_Uh…what happened?_' he thought '_Oh yeah. I remember._' The guys' entrance portal had been too high. When they came out they were in the air and fell in opposite directions. And they had been separated. Raph had to find his brothers…all seven of them. Raph had landed on a roof, so rooftop jumping it was.

Raph had only been looking a few minutes when he saw something in an alleyway, something that looked like a giant…metal…turtle. '_What the shell?_' he thought. He jumped down into the alley, but kept to the shadows.

"Hey, uh…dude?" he tried to get the metal turtles attention.

"Name's Nightwatcher, punk. I'm surprised you've never heard about me," laughed a Brooklyn accent "Now come out with your hands up."

"You don't want me to do that," laughed Raph.

"Fine then. Your funeral," said Night watcher. He threw a mace at the wall. Raph dodged it easily. Raph lunged for Nightwatcher with his sai and missed. Raph and Nightwatcher began their battle. Raph managed to stay in the shadows as he tried to uppercut Nightwatcher. He barely got him; only hit the corner of his helmet. Nightwatcher tried to punch Raph and missed.

"Is dat the best you got?" laughed Raph.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet!" yelled Nightwatcher. Raph knocked over Nightwatcher with a kick, but Nightwatcher knock him over with a punch. Raph knew he needed to get out of there right then, but he wasn't about to quit.

Nightwatcher couldn't believe how good a fighter this guy was. He could have been a ninja just like him, Nightwatcher. The best part was, this guy had sais, Nightwatcher's most loved weapon. He had to know this guy's name.

"You're pretty good, punk. What's your name?" asked Nightwatcher.

"That's for me to know and you never to find out," said the punk gruffly. Raph was not about to tell anyone his name! Nightwatcher decided to beat his name out of him. He began to lunge and attack with all his might. He finally tripped the punk. Raph was knocked into the light. Nightwatcher's jaw dropped behind his mask. This punk was a mutant turtle.

"My God," breathed Nightwatcher.

"There is this what you wanted to see?! There you see it!" yelled the punk "You wanna know my name?! You wanna know my name?! It's Raphael, Hamato Raphael!" Nightwatcher's eyes bulged as the turtle yelled.

"That's impossible," said Nightwatcher taking off his helmet "Because _I'm_ Hamato Raphael." He revealed that he too was a mutant turtle. Raph walked over to his counterpart, Nightwatcher.

"It's not," Raph sighed "I'll call you Raphael, if dat's okay. My brothers and I are on dis adventure to make a Turtlevese Alliance between all the turtle dimensions."

"Wow," said Raphael "I'll take you to see my brothers."

"Nah," Raph replies "I gotta go find my seven brothers."

"Seven," Raphael practically fell over.

"My brothers and I, we adopted four five-year-old turtles as our younger brothers because they had lost their Master Splinter. He died actually," explained Raph.

"Does one of them have a burgundy mask that covers the top of his head?" asked Raphael.

"Yeah, that's Darien," said Raph.

"Well, it looks like we found one of 'em," Raphael put his helmet back on "Ya need a lift?" Raph climbed onto the back of the motorcycle Raphael had. Raphael told him how they (him and his brothers) found him howling their names. They had brought him to the lair, but Raphael had left before they had any info on the kid. He didn't want to listen to the kid yelling. Finally the two Raphaels had ridden to a small garage. Raphael pressed a button on his motorcycle and the garage door opened and Raph could hear the yelling.

"Go my find my brothers! They wouldn't leave me behind! Go find them! I'll just go find them!" it was Darien being stubborn. Raph got off the motorcycle and ran into the lair.

"Darien!" he shouted. Darien turned around. His eyes glimmered with happiness when he saw Raph.

"Big Brother Raph!" he cried and jumped into his brothers arms. Them Raph noticed a bandage around Darien's left wrist.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"I hurt my wrist a little when I fell, but their Donatello said I'd been fine in a couple days," he smiled "Where are the others?"

"That's what I'm still wondering," sighed Raph. Raphael's Donatello walked over to him.

"You can call me Donatello," he said "My brothers are out looking for your brothers. Raphael, take that ridiculous Nightwatcher costume off! You're not even Nightwatcher anymore!"

"I know," said Raphael putting away the suit "I just wanted to let it breath again. I'm goin' back out." Donatello nodded.

"Donatello, I found two of them!" yelled a turtle. A Leonardo came in with Leo and Jason.

"I found another," said Raphael "I found me."

"I found me too," laughed Leonardo.

"Those are terrible jokes. They sucked," Jason shook his head.

"Hamato Jason!" yelled Leo covering Jay's mouth "You don't speak like that. Raph, did you teach him that?"

"Wasn't me Fearless Leader," shrugged Raph "Musta been Mikey." Leo knew he was lying, but he let it go. He'd just scold him later. Raphael began to leave laughing, but was stopped by his Michelangelo.

"Hey, I found another, dudes, but he's a crier!" called Michelangelo. Ryan was in his arms and Michelangelo passed him off to Leo. Leo began to 'Sssshhhh' him, but he wouldn't stop. Raphael and his brothers left again.

Hours later their counterparts came back with nothing. The 2003 turtles were still missing Donnie, Mikey, and Nick. Then the ten turtles began to hear moaning in the sewers outside. They ran to the door. There was a strange moving figure. Ryan nuzzled his face into Leo's plastron. Jason grabbed Raph's leg and Raph picked him up. Darien puffed out his chest trying to be brave.

The monster came into the light. It was Mikey! A battered, bleeding Mikey, but still Mikey.

"Help them," he managed then fell over and passed out. _Help them?_ Didn't he mean: _Help him_? Whatever, they needed to help him now. Raphael carried him to the couch and Donatello tended to his wounds. His brothers all had worried looks on their faces.

An hour passed and Mikey hadn't stirred. He was still alive, his pulse said so. But his life was fleeting. His brothers knew he was close to death. What could they do? He had lost a lot of blood in whatever happened to him. What had happened to him? They sat in silence. Raphael and Leo punched a punching bag back and forth. Raph and Jason sat next to Mikey, watching him, waiting. Darien paced back and forth and back and forth. Donatello worked on Mikey's wounds. The others had gone to look for Don and Nicolae, but were soon back at the lair with no luck, but with CGI April and Casey.

"He needs a blood transfusion," Donatello finally said.

"His blood type is AB Negative," sighed Leo. All of his brothers' eyes went to Raphael. The 2003 turtles' went to Michelangelo.

"I'm O Negative. I guess blood type doesn't matter to dimensions," shrugged Michelangelo.

"But I _am_ AB Negative," said Raphael "Alright, if it's to save him." Donatello plunged the needle connected to the tube which was some how connected to these bags that sent blood to Mikey a few minutes later. The moment was tense, but Leo tries to lighten it.

"You know, Raph needs to take advice from his blood type," he said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Michelangelo.

"Well, his blood type is… B Positive! Get it!" said Leo.

"Vey funny," Raph smirked, but it got a few chuckles. The blood transfusion was soon over. They began to wait again. They fell asleep and woke up the next morning with still no sign of Mikey's life or Don and Nick. But suddenly, Mikey moved and his eyes flashed open.

"Help them," he said "You were supposed to help _them_ _**NOT**_ _me_."

"Who are they?" asked Raph, happy to see his brother awake, but worried about them.

"Nick…Donnie…Foot Ninjas and Karai…captured. All my fault," he managed before passing out again. The message was sort of confusing, but the guys got it. Nick and Donnie had been captured by the Foot and it was either his fault or he was blaming himself.

By the middle of the next day, Mikey could walk again, but he only had half of his energy back. He told them of how he and Nick had landed near each other and they later found Donnie. They had been looking for the guys when Foot Ninjas and CGI Karai attacked and they had badly hurt. They began to take them captive when Mikey rebelled in a fit of energy, but he hadn't been able to save Nick and Donnie. He could only hope they were still alive.

"I have to go to the Foot Headquarters and get them," he finished. The guys agreed, but didn't want Mikey to go with them. He protested.

"Mike, you're still badly hurt," Leo tried to reason with him, but Mikey wouldn't have it. Within an hour they were on their way to the Foot Building, Mikey slightly limping as they went. The kids were left in the watchful eyes of April and Casey. The top of the building was glass. They could the CGI Lady Shredder, CGI Karai, talking to someone.

"That's Karai's new second-in-command, we have no idea who she is or where she came from," said Leonardo. They listened into their conversation through the glass.

"A turtle tot and a turtle passing in on my dimension, this is not good. Is it?" asked Lady Shredder.

"No, I suppose not," said the black cloaked second-in-command. A black hood was pulled over her head.

"The turtles and I are having a time of peace. Why would they make new mutations or bring in…counterparts, as you called it?" continued Lady Shredder.

"I would not know, my lady, but surely it must be important," answered the second-in-command.

"Bring them in," shouted Lady Shredder. Don and Nick, still alive, were thrown into Lady Shredder's sanctum. Mikey sighed relief just to see them alive.

"What are you here for?" Lady Shredder growled.

"I've said it before: I will never tell you," answered Don. Lady Shredder knelt down beside him slapped him. She removed the plate that covered her mouth and kissed Donnie's cheek. You can only imagine his brothers' and their counterparts' reactions.

"You have only lived because I have found favor in you," she said "You will tell me."

"No," Don said. She kissed his cheek again.

"You are persistent. That is one of the things I love about you," she touched his face.

"Leave me alone!" yelled Don snapping at her.

"Don't do that," she laughed "Or you'll never get this back." She pointed to a Bo staff wrapped in purple cloth.

"I don't need my staff to defeat you!" Don jumped, but was pushed down by the guards. He was brought up to the Lady Shredder. She grabbed his arms and looked him right in the eyes.

"You will tell me," she said.

"Never," he said. Then she kissed him. Not on his cheek, but where his lips would be if he were human. At this point his brothers had had enough. They crashed through the glass of the building.

"Get your lips off our brother you witch!" yelled Raph. Lady Shredder relinquished her grip on Don.

"So you are his fellow mutant brothers," said the Lady Shredder "None of you are as handsome as he." The guys shuddered at the thought of being Don's place, wanting to wallow in the days when girls were 'Yucky!' and had cooties. Don, meanwhile, was touching his beak where Lady Shredder had kissed him. He stopped when Nick ran over to him for protection.

Raph had Lady Shredder on the ropes for a second, but it soon failed. Michelangelo threw a few throwing star at her. But he was knocked down by guards. He began to beat them up. Leonardo began to fight Lady Shredder.

"Let them go," he said "This is a time of peace."

"No longer!" shouted Lady Shredder. She and Leonardo were evenly matched. She then abandoned the battle and ran over to Donnie.

She cackled loudly to get their attention. She once again grabbed his arms and held him close.

"Stop!" she yelled "Since I know it bothers you so, I will kiss him again if you do not surrender!" Then suddenly several kunai shot out at her, knocking her away from Don.

"I will _not_ see that again," said her second-in-command. She had thrown the kunai.

"You rebel against me! How dare you!" Lady Shredder yelled.

"I was never your second-in-command," responded the ex-second-in-command "I am your counterpart!" She pulled down her hood to reveal she was 2003 Karai "I am their Karai!" she pointed to the 2003 turtles.

The turtles stood there in shock. Karai was saving them _again_. They were the ones who were supposed to be saving the damsels in distress, not being saved by them.

"Time is of the essence, Donatello," she was talking to Don and threw him his Bo staff "Be prepared to fight." Don began his battle with Lady Shredder, but he seemed to be doing it half-heartedly, as if he didn't want to hurt her. She did the same as well. She lost easily, too easily and the brothers made their escape with 2003 Karai. Once they were soon safe and back at the lair they began shooting Karai questions.

"How did you find us?"

"How did you get here?"

"Why are you here?"

"Are you here to tell Leo you love him?"

"MIKEY!" So on and so forth. Karai told them her story. She had severed her ties with her father, turned over a new leaf. April told her about how the guys said they'd be gone for awhile the day they left. She investigated the lair.

"You found our lair?!" they yelled.

"Yes," she said "I found the transporter. It transported me here. I became the Lady Shredder's second-in-command after beating her Ninja Elite. I have only here six days, but they seemed like an eternity waiting for you to show up so that I may return to my home dimension, but will have to wait."

"Why?" asked Leo.

"Because apparently you cannot take care of children without getting them captured," said Karai.

"Darien and I almost got crushed by a helicopter. Darien almost got crushed by Griddex, too and he almost died by falling off a flagpole. Oh, and Ryan almost for killed by Shreddarius," Jay piped up.

"It's final, I'm going with you," Karai shook her head. '_Heaven these four ever have children,_' she thought. They ordered some pizza before they left.

The team of nine waited for transport after saying good-bye. Then they transported to their next adventure!


	6. Chapter 6: The Next Mutations

**Chapter 6: The Next Mutations**

The eight turtles and Karai trudged through the sewers of this dimension. Jason and Mikey were singing '_Ninety-nine Bottles of Milk on the Wall_'; they were on fifty-five. They had originally begun singing '_Ninety-Nine Bottles of Beer on the Wall_', but it was shot down by Leo for the sake of the kids. He didn't want his little brothers to fall into the temptation of cursing or drinking. He just hoped he could stop Darien from becoming the exact incarnation of Raph, Four-letter Word Champion of the World. Leo also noticed Don seemed a little down, so he decided to strike a conversation.

"Hey, bro," said Leo "This is some crazy adventure."

"Yeah," murmured Don then changed the subject "Did you notice that the last dimension didn't have a Master Splinter?"

"It does. I was talking to their Raphael while punching a punching bag. They said he was on some mission for a couple months," said Leo. An awkward silence followed. Mikey and Jason had reached thirty bottles and were joined by Ry at this point.

"They don't ever shut-up, do they?" muttered Don.

"You seem pretty down. What wrong?" asked Leo.

"Leo, I got beat up by a bunch of Foot Ninja scumbags," he motioned to his scars "And for practically two whole days I was captured and didn't get a wink of sleep. That's what's wrong!"

"Sorry," sighed Leo "You know I'm always here for you no matter what."

"Yeah, I know," smiled Don.

"Eleven bottles of milk on the wall, eleven bottles of milk…" Leo joined in and Don followed in suit. Raph groaned, but soon joined in when they restarted the song as did Nick and Dar.

Karai wondered how they could sing when on an important mission. They could be in grave danger…and they were _happy_. Could the turtles just be putting on some façade for the kids? No, this was genuine happiness, one that you could not feign. Did they not realize these younger turtles belong in their own dimension? Did they not realize that they would have to give them up eventually? No connections should be being made between turtles and people from the other dimensions. Poor Donatello was more or less forced on a connection by losing his 'lip virginity' as Raphael had called it. She could not believe the strange ways of her counterpart.

Who could be dumb enough to make a connection with one of the turtles? She took a side glance at Leonardo. Oh yeah, her. She had countless respect for the ninja leader. He was kind and caring for his brothers and would let no harm come to them, and sometimes her. They had saved her life many times from Bishop and others. And she did what? She stabbed Leo for not letting her father escape. She had put shame on herself that long time ago. Then she had become the Lady Shredder and did everything in her power to try and kill them. She was still amazed the turtles had forgiven her.

"Leonardo," she addressed him "I believe we should be listening for noises of your counterparts."

"Karai," he answered "You can call us by our nicknames."

"Nicknames?" Karai questioned.

"Yeah," smiled Leonardo "Leo."

"Raph," Raphael pointed to himself.

"Don or Donnie," Donatello put his hand on his plastron.

"Mikey," laughed Michelangelo.

"Fine," she said uncertainly. Calling people by nicknames would often be considered dishonorable to her if she was not close friends with someone. No one had ever _asked_ to be called by their nickname. Maybe it was because they used their nicknames for themselves and their full names for their counterparts.

"Guys," Mikey interrupted her thoughts.

"What is it Michel- Mikey?" Karai corrected herself.

"Look," breathed Mikey. He pointed to an obvious entrance to a lair. The nine dimension travels stood there not knowing what do to. Then two figures emerged in the distance. They were obviously two turtles. They came into the light and then noticed the nine travelers. One had a single katana and a blue mask that covered his whole head. The other one had a purple mask that covered his whole head and a metal version of a Bo staff. They were obviously a Leonardo and a Donatello. There mouths hung open at the sight of the nine. Mikey broke the silence.

"Close your mouths, you'll catch flies," he said. Raph slapped him.

"Who are you?" asked the Leonardo.

"That easy to explain," answered Leo "We're you from another dimension."

"Why are you here?" asked the Donatello.

"That's not so easy to explain," answered Leo "You are Leonardo and Donatello, no?"

"That's correct and I suppose you're Leonardo," answered the Leonardo.

"Yeah, but you can call us by our nicknames. Leo, Raph, Don, and Mikey," answered Leo.

"Who is she?" asked Donatello.

"Duh… she's a girl," said Jason. Several turtles hit their heads with their hands.

"He asked who not what, Jay," said Don.

"I am called Karai," she said.

"And the kids?" asked Leonardo.

"Our little brothers we adopted from another dimension where Master Splinter died," Leo explained "There names are Nicolae, Darien, Ryan, and Jason. You can call them by their full names or Nick, Dar, Ry, and Jay."

"Oh," said Donatello "How did you get here?"

"I made a dimensional transporter," answered Don "We have been to four dimensions so far, this is our fifth one."

"Astounding," said the pondering Donatello "How did you know about other dimensions?"

"Well," said Don "Other counterparts ended up in our dimension and their Shredder brought back our Shredder from his exile in some place in space. So to stop him from destroying the Turtleverse, the universe of turtles, we had to go to Turtle Prime, the first and original dimension of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. We won of course, but since the Shredder always seems to come back we decided to make a Turtleverse Alliance to stop him in case he tries it again."

"We'd love to join, but we should probably discuss it with our brothers first," said Leonardo.

"That's fine," said Leo "May we come along…to your lair?"

"Sure," shrugged Leonardo.

"Wait. Do you guys have a Master Splinter?" asked Mikey.

"Yeah," said Donatello "But he's away on a mission for a couple of months."

"Interesting, very interesting," Mikey stroked a mythical beard.

"Mikey, are you okay?" asked Don "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing," Mikey raised a fake eyebrow and winked. They began to walk to the lair, slightly scared of Mikey. Leo hoped all this dimension travel wasn't too hard on his brother. He had basically been the youngest until a few days ago. Every minute since his devastating injury in the last dimension he seemed to get crazier. Had he taken a bad blow to the head? Did the Donatello from the last dimension not give him enough blood? He could only hope Mikey wasn't becoming certifiably insane.

They were eventually at the lair of this new dimension. There was a Raphael and a Michelangelo sitting on a couch watching TV. A statue with two broken arms was next to the couch. They turned around to see the visitors. Their eyes bulged. Soon they had been informed about the adventure and the Turtleverse Alliance. They all agreed to join.

"We just have one favor," said Leonardo.

"They all do," Leo rolled his eyes "What is it?"

"Well, our sister, Venus, has gone missing," said Leonardo.

"We gotta find dis chick, Venus, right?" asked Raph.

"Yup, and it case it helps her real name is Mei Pieh Chi," said Michelangelo. Mikey laughed at her name. The other turtles (fifteen and older) and Karai rolled their eyes. Soon, after a little lunch, the eight older turtles were off. Karai stayed behind to watch the kids.

Mikey had to admit, rooftop jumping was pretty cool with more than three other turtles. His counterpart was racing him at the moment and it was more fun to race with someone his own speed. If only he could lock into his chi like he had done as an acolyte. That would really show his counterpart. '_Focus,_' he thought '_Tap into my chi and-.'_ The next thing he knew he was glowing, and running fast. He stopped as he reached a roof, fifteen yards away. He waited for his brothers and the counterparts.

"Mikey," panted Leo "You tapped into your chi without your acolyte necklace. How?"

"I-I don't know," said Mikey. He wasn't tired at all.

"What was that?!" yelled Raphael.

"A while back, my brothers and I were trained as acolytes under the Ninja Tribunal, a greatest ninjas that ever lived, to fight the Tengu Shredder, a powerful demon Shredder. We were taught to tap into our chi and use inner strength. When we were using it powerfully and to its fullest, we would glow like that," explained Leo.

"I though dat was only 'cause of de necklaces," said Raph.

"Guys," Donatello interrupted. He was looking over the edge of the building into a window "Look at this." The seven turtles looked into the window. One of the Tengu spirits, the water one, stood in the center of a room with the fire and rock spirits.

"The Utrom Shredder failed, but the Master will not! The Turtleverse shall be destroyed!" the water spirit said "Two of our brothers have been destroyed! We will avenge them and the Master. The Master will return again!"

"Oh no," said 2003 turtles.

"But how will the female help us?" asked the fire spirit.

"She is strong in bushido," answered the water spirit "She can help bring back our brothers and the Master."

"What if she does not agree?" asked the rock spirit.

"Then she will be put through torture until she does or dies, whichever comes first," answered the water spirit "Bring her out!" Two demons hauled out a screaming female turtle.

"Venus!" said her brothers.

"She's a babe!" gasped Mikey.

"MIKEY!!!" yelled his brothers as softly as they could. Raph slapped his head.

"But guys, her plastron has-," death glares bored into his head "Shutting up." They went back to listening to the spirits.

"You will help us, Mei Pieh Chi," the water spirit said.

"The name is Venus de Milo," she answered "And I will never help you."

"Your brothers abandoned you. They hate you. What have you to lose?" asked the water spirit.

"My dignity. My pride. My lunch," she grumbled.

"Then you shall-!" began the water spirit. Then the turtles crashed through.

"NEVER!" they shouted.

"The kame acolytes," rasped the fire spirit "And their counterparts." The battle began. They were practically no match for the spirits. Mikey was able to untie Venus so she could help. Then suddenly she was picked up by the water demon.

"Stop," he said "Or she shall die." They guys eyes widened with horror.

"Not on my watch," grumbled Raph. '_Chi, come on. If Mikey can do it, so can I,_' he thought. He focus and the next thing he knew he was glowing and his banrai was in his head. He attacked and yelled "Get her outta here! I'll hold 'em off!"

"Leave no turtle behind!" yelled Leo and joined in the fight, although not glowing. The others and Venus escaped to the roof. Leo then spoke to Raph "We have to escape, NOW!" The two ran for the roof and made it. Within a half an hour they were back at the lair. Raph still had his banrai and put it in his belt.

Karai couldn't believe their story. The Tengu Shredder was coming back, if his spirits could do it, to destroy the Turtleverse. She put her hand to her head as if she had a headache. Don installed the communicator while the others explained the Turtleverse Alliance to Venus.

"So much power," she commented on the Utrom Shredder.

"We will call you if the Tengu Shredder attacks," said Leo.

"We'll be happy to help," nodded his counterpart.

"We'll be seeing you," said Don as they stepped around the transporter.

"Good-bye!" said Donatello and Michelangelo.

"Hope to see you again," called Leonardo and Raphael. Then the nine were off to the next dimension, but this one would be the strangest yet.

_**End of Chapter…**_

**Kai**: Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird own TMNT. I own all OCs and the plot. This goes for the last chapter too. I forgot to put it up. Bye!


	7. Chapter 7: Gender Bender

**Chapter 7: Gender Bender  
**

"Okay, so we're in a lair."

"No really, Mikey? Anything else you'd like to point out?" retorted Raph.

"Raph, be nice," instructed Leo.

"Okay, Leah, I'll check out the noise," a feminine voice said. A turtle turned around the corner. She looked like Venus, except she looked like she came from the 2003 Turtles' dimension and had an orange mask. She saw the nine dimension travels and her mouth gaped "INDRUDERS! GET NETS! GET WEAPONS! HELP!" Three girls who also looked like Venus, but with different colored masks (dark blue, red, and purple) came running with weapons around the corner.

"Hold on!" said Mikey "We come in peace!" Mikey did a volcan.

"Well, you're gonna leave in pieces!" shouted the red masked one.

"Easy, Raphella," said the blue clad girl "They may not work for Ghiberti."

"They're mutants, and males," growed the one called Raphella "Leahnarda, they obviously do."

"Not all of them," the purple masked one said and pointed to Karai.

"We will speak to you, alone," said the one called Leahnarda. Karai stood and walked over to the female mutant. Leo wanted to get up and go with her, but these female mutants would probably kill him if he did.

"Who are you?" asked Leahnarda.

"That depends," said Karai "Who are you?"

"Do get snippy with us, Little Miss-!" began Raphella.

"We will answer your question," said Leahnarda "We are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I am the leader, Leahnarda. You may call me Leah."

"I'm Raphella, the second in command. You may call me Ra" she said.

"Donella," said the purple masked female "Intelligence master."

"Micklillyia, but you can call me Mickey" laughed the orange masked one "Field agent."

"I am called Karai," she said "My friends are your counterparts from another dimension. The children are also your counterparts. My friends adopted them from a dimension where their Master Splinter died."

"She died?" asked the girls together.

"He. In most dimensions, the turtles and Master Splinter are males," said Karai "Now who is Ghiberti?"

"He is our brother. He leads the Male Army," said Leah.

"Male Army?" asked Karai.

"You have never heard of the Gender Wars?" questioned Donella.

"No," answered Karai.

"They have been going on since we were ten," explained Leah "We are fifteen now. I lead the Female Army. The females want peace, while males want females for their sex and slave camps. The Shredder began them and Ghiberti sided with him. I killed the Shredder, so now Ghiberti leads. If we kill him, we win the war."

"They accept you, even though you're turtles?" asked Karai.

"Females accept us because Ghiberti has been making mutants out of animals for ages. That is also why we thought your friends were enemies," said Leah.

"Yeah, you like totally freaked us out, dudette" said Mickey.

"Oh yeah," Karai shook her head "You are defiantly Michelangelo's counterpart."

"The one in the orange mask is cute," Donella sighed dreamily.

"Uh…," stammered Karai, not knowing how to respond.

"Which one do you think is cute, Karai?" asked Leah.

"What?" she said with astonishment.

"Well," said Leah "You _are_ traveling with them. So, you must like one of them."

"No, I don't!" she shouted "I'm only here because those four don't know how to take care of children!"

"You're lying," said Mickey "You're blushing." Karai's hand went to a cheek. She was a bit warm. At least these female turtles didn't know which one she liked. Karai had no wish to continue this conversation in case the truth came out.

"Let's just go and introduce you to my friends," she said. The five girls walked up and introduce themselves to the boys. They explained about Ghiberti and the Gender Wars.

"Wait," said Leo "Leah, if you're the leader of the Female Army why are you here?"

"We came here to get supplies," she answered.

"And where is your Master Splinter?" asked Mikey as Donella ogled at him.

"She's going to be gone for a couple of months," answered Ra.

"Yours too?" asked Donatello.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Leah.

"Every dimension that has a Master Splinter seems to be on a pilgrimage or something for a couple months," answered Donnie.

"I've noticed that too," said Ryan. The female turtles mooned over the five-years old once Ryan spoke. Darien rolled his eyes. Ry and Nick didn't mind and Jason liked the attention.

"I think I'll make some lunch," smiled Mickey.

"I'll help," said Mikey "Pizza or grilled cheese?"

"Pizza," everyone said at once. Karai even liked it now, it had grown on her. Don sat down at a work bench and began examining a few of the Female Army's weapons. Ra sat down next to him.

She was as pretty as her sisters. Well, all of her sisters except Mickey. Mickey had a certain thing that made her almost, prettier than her older sisters. At least, that was how Don thought. He had clearly heard his counterpart, Donella say that the one in the orange mask was cute. The purple masked turtle stifled a chuckled. Mikey always got the girls, be it Renet or Angel or some random girl they met on their travels.

Sure, Donnie had had his crushes, Sydney (aka Quarry), Angel, Starling (who ended up liking Cody), and of course Jhanna. Jhanna had given him her hair. Jhanna was a beautiful alien, if there ever was one. Now that he thought about it, Jhanna and Starling were probably from the same planet. Oh, he was such an idiot sometimes! Why hadn't he asked? Why hadn't he looked up Jhanna? If you had asked him three days ago who he wanted to be with he would have said "Jhanna,", but now he wasn't so sure. But right now he had to deal with the female Raphael mixed with Lucy Van Pelt from the Peanuts sitting next to him. And he was Schroder.

"So, what kind of things do you like?" asked Ra. There was nothing worse than a Raphael-like person trying to hit on you.

"Listen, Ra," Don tried to put her down gently "I know what you're trying to do. If you weren't my brother's counterpart, then maybe, but you are and it be creepy. No offense. I think you're very pretty, though and as I said if you weren't my brother's counterpart, then I'd give it a try I'm sorry." Don got up and walked away to meet Leo, surprisingly, waiting for him.

"Okay, what was that?" asked Leo.

"What was what?" asked Don, knowing exactly what his brother's meant.

"'If you weren't my brother's counterpart, then maybe, but you are and it would be creepy.' What is that? So what? Does look like it's stopping Raph from giving every single one of them perverted glances?" said Leo.

"Raph has Busty Beauties and Playboy magazines hidden in his room. Of course he would do that. He's just one of those guys," said Don.

"'One of those guys.' Yeah right," Leo wasn't buying it "Who do you like? It's Jhanna, isn't it? Don, she's the queen of her own planet. Just because she gave you her hair…"

"It's not Jhanna. At least, not anymore," said Don.

"Then who is it?" asked Leo. Leo may be the brother Don was closest to, but there was no way he was telling him.

"Don't burn anything in the kitchen for a few months and I might tell you in a few years," said Don.

"Sadly, we both know that's impossible," Leo rolled his eyes "So you're going to tell me. Now." Don gave in. Leo could be even more stubborn than Raph when he wanted to be. And that was saying something.

They found a private spot (under a stairwell) that was a tiny cubby-hole closet. There was a flashlight in there, most likely left by one of the girls in their younger pre-Gender Wars days. Leo turned it on.

"Now tell me," said Leo.

"Alright," sighed Don "You remember Karai's counterpart?"

"The one who kissed you?" asked Leo. Don nodded and Leo had revelation "It's her?!"

"Mmmm-hmm," hummed Donatello.

"But how?" Leo began to panic.

"Let me tell you," sighed Don. And he told his story.

**Don's Story:**

I stroked Nick's head careful not to wake him up. The boy was sleeping and he had gotten beaten badly. He needed something to fight with. I regretted not getting a boken in another dimension earlier. He reminds me so much of Leo, so strong willed, so proud of his brothers. He had no idea how proud I was of him.

He had fought well for a child with no training. Father had started us when we were three, and he had died when these young ones were two. He had fought like a ninja. He had been watching, training, and learning from us. They all had.

The little boy's eyes fluttered open. He looked like he was going to burst into tears. It was times like these when he needed his brothers, the ones he had grown up with. I knew this feeling. I knew this feeling every time a brother was separated from me. I knew this feeling every time a brother withdrew himself from us. I knew this feeling every time I couldn't see them in battle. I knew this feeling when I turned into a monster and hadn't been able to tell anyone apart. I knew this feeling every time a brother was almost killed. I knew this feeling all to well. I wasn't a brother Nick had grown up with, but I would have to do.

"Big Brother Donnie…" the boy whimpered. I allowed him to hug around my neck and cry. Mikey was always considered the crybaby of the family, but I cried more than him. Not in front of my brothers, of course, but I cried in private. I would cry out happiness and pain and suffering after a day of horrid events. But I couldn't cry right now. Not in front of Nick. Right now, Nick needed someone strong.

We sat for hours, or so it seemed to us. Nick's stomach growled with intense hunger. No, my little brother would not starve again. I knocked on the gate's bars to get the attention of the guards.

"I request an audience with your leader," I said. Instead of saying "Shredder," I said "Leader," because I had no clue of who was in charge now. It could range anywhere from the Shredder to Karai and possibly even Hun, if they had one in that dimension. A guard left for awhile without a word. He was back in what seemed like forever.

"The Lady Shredder will see you now. Alone," he rasped. So it was a Karai that was in charge. I told Nick not to worry and that I would be back. This was going to be so shameful, begging for food from the enemy. How humiliating.

Karai's private quarters aka her bedroom was what I brought and shoved into. What were they trying to do, sexually seduce me or something? Not very likely, my heart belonged to Jhanna.

This Karai was not dressed up like the Lady Shredder at the moment. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed in a tight-fitting gi. A sweat bead went down her head. And hair was lightly plastered to her forehead. She had been training only moments ago.

"What do you want?" she asked me. Her voice was much softer than our Karai. Her Japanese accent was also heavier than ours.

"I want, more or less need, food for my little brother," I stood firm.

"Not for you?" she looked doubtful.

"No, his welfare is more important than mine," I said.

"Interesting," she said. She got and walked towards the door. She banged on and said "Leave, all of you. Bring the child in the cell some food. Then bring some here." Then she turned around to me "You will stay here and eat with me."

"I have to get back to my brother," I replied.

"You have no choice but to stay with me," she crossed by me and sat on her bed again. It was true. Her bedroom was devoid of weapons, weapons for a male ninja anyway. Kunoichi like her were trained to turn anything into a weapon and use weapons like ours. Males were only taught about the normal weapons, but were taught more in combat than female ninjas. Crap.

The food was soon delivered. Karai instructed no one to be near the doors. What was she planning, my murder? My dinner consisted of water, a roll, oven baked turkey breast, and peas. I hoped Nick had as good a meal as this.

"Do not worry," this Karai practically read my mind "Your brother has the exact same meal, I assure you. So you are Donatello from another dimension?" I held up a finger because I was chewing. Leo and I are the only ones who do this when we're eating and someone asks us a question. I swallowed and put the finger down.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"My new second-in command guessed," said Karai "I put full faith in her." I smiled. This Karai seemed more trusting than ours of us. After all, she did almost kill Leo. But then again, she did save us from a certain doom her 'father' had planned for us. Karai was full of contradictions.

I finished my meal, slowly so I could savor it. I wanted to ask if I could go back to my brother. The stern look on her face already said "No." Was she going to keep me here all night? I shuddered at the thought. What could she do to me here? This was her territory, not mine. I was trapped like a rat in here. Or, excuse me Master Splinter, a mouse. I remembered us having to change rat expressions to things like mouse or weasel so as not to offend Master Splinter when we were little. Later, when we were older, we found he did not find such things offensive. I chuckled at the thought.

"I know why you are laughing," she grumbled "You think I'm an idiot for letting the counterpart of one of my enemies in here, my bedroom chambers, where he could take advantage of me. I, frankly, do not care. Many think I'm a dull pointed pencil. I say, I am. I may not be the best, but I do what I can. I am not my father. They expect me to be that, I expect me to be that. But we all know I will never be my father, The Shredder." This was getting on my nerves. I thought it was very kind of her to allow me to eat with her. I didn't think she was dumb at all. She was really getting on my nerves with this…this…this self-hating, self-pitying tirade of sudden anger. So I did the first thing I thought of to make her stop. I kissed her.

I don't know why I did it. My heart belonged to Jhanna. I pulled away quickly from the kiss remembering the blue-skinned queen. Karai looked at me with this eye bulged shocked look. Then she surprised me next. She kissed me.

Instead of pulling away, I kissed her back. I wrapped my arms around her. Her arms went around my neck. We tilted our heads for more access. We didn't know what controlled it. My love for a girl I could never have and her lack of love or if it was just because we wanted to.

My hand ran up and down her back. She was slender. Her lips were as soft as clouds and very large. Any movie star wanted the kind of lips this Karai had. My other hand ran through her hair.

I swooped her up into my arms, still kissing her. I walked over to her bed and began to lay her down. Then I realized something. I pulled away. She looked at me with disappointed eyes.

"Karai," I said "We can't do this."

"I know, Donatello," she said. This is the first time she actually addressed me with my name.

"Call me Donnie," I smiled. Typically, I preferred to be called Don by people who weren't in my family or a close friend, but she was an exception.

"You may go back to your brother," she told me. I nodded my thanks and began to walk towards the door. The she said one thing "I love you, Donnie." Then I told her the absolute truth.

"I love you too," Jhanna was officially out of the picture. I walked back to the cell. The guards let me in and Nick hugged my knee when I entered.

"We're they nice to you?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied "Very nice." We both fell asleep soundly. I woke up the next morning a received two plates (one for me and one for Nick) of pancakes. And two glasses of orange juice.

Around noon, I guess, the guards said that the Lady Shredder wanted to see me. I smiled and told Nick I'd be back. The guards let me into Karai's room and left. We kissed.

"Why are you here in this dimension?" she asked.

"I can't tell you that," I wanted to, but it would jeopardize the mission. She'd want to come with us and there were already eight travelers.

"Don't you love me?" she pleaded.

"I do," I said "But I still can't tell you. Not yet at least." There were no more questions. We continued to kiss. We moved on quickly and began to make out with love and passion. Love, our feelings had taken control.

Through all the kissing, we formulated a plan. We don't know why we just did. She figured out a plan of how to get me to tell her why I was in her dimension. She would throw me and Nick into what she called her office. I would pretend to rebel, keep up a façade of hate for the second-in-command. She would not pretend to not like me. Karai would take my Bo staff and say that she would not give it back.

We went through with the plan. The slap on my face was not in the plan.

"Nice touch," I whispered in her ear.

"Thank-you, my love," she said as her wonderful lips kissed my cheek. Then my brothers crashed in when she kissed me on the lips. Then our Karai was suddenly the second-in command. It was confusing and I ran away leaving my true love without an answer to why I was in her dimension.

**End of Don's Story…**

Leo mouth hung open. Don told him the story in great detail. His brother had fallen in love with an enemy. He had planned what Leo, his brothers, and their counterparts had seen. Leo was speechless.

"I'm an idiot, right?" he asked.

"No," said Leo "Because then I'd be just as big an idiot as you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," chuckled Don "You two make it to obvious. At least we can act." A girly scream, which was obviously Michelangelo's, was heard from outside. The two brothers rushed out of their hiding place to see Donella practically sitting on Mikey.

"You are seriously to close in my personal space!" said Mikey. The brothers began to laugh insanely (Raph had taken out the camera and snapping pictures before Leo and Don even got there). Karai had her hands over her mouth trying not to laugh like a madwoman. Leah and Ra pulled Donella off of a very disturbed Mikey and confined her to quarters. Leah and Ra decided to talk to the brothers.

"We apologize for our sister's actions," said Leah "Donella and Mickey have very little experience with males, besides fighting and all that."

"You might want to check to see if your sister is an alien robot called a Decepticon!" exclaimed Mikey.

"Excuse me?" asked Leah.

"Nevermind," said Leo "Our brother watched that movie too many times. Anyway, what do you mean you have experience with males?"

"Oh," replied Leah "We, Ra and I, were spies before I became leader of the Female Army. We had to make the males like to get information out of them."

"What? You mean they didn't care you were turtles?" asked Leo.

"Once Ghiberti became the Shredder's second-in command, turtle mutants became accepted. More were made. So they were common," explained Leah.

"You're only fifteen!" shouted Leo "When did you become leader?"

"Last year," answered Leah "When the former leader, April O'Neal was killed." April was dead in this dimension. The guys couldn't bare it. April was their first human friend. The missed her a lot. She was like the big sister they never had.

**BEEP! BEEP! **An alarm went off. Mickey ran out from the kitchen.

"Ghiberti's attacking!" she yelled. Donella rushed out of her room. The guys, Karai, and the kids were hurried out and into a shell van. Wow, a lot of turtles had similar idea of transportation.

Leah drove like crazy. She had floored once all were in and headed to a large fort. The fort had a small sign: Fort New York Property of the Female Army. A large army of men and boys were shooting guns with woman and girls retaliating. The girl turtles jumped out. Karai followed them.

"Stay in the van," Leo told the tots as he and his brothers jumped out. They began to fight. Leo attacked a few men. One who looked like Master Khan saw Leo and growled.

"Traitor," he howled "Who are you?"

"You're worst nightmare," answered Leo "Hamato Leonardo." Unfortunately, this Khan-like man had gotten the upper hand. Leo was sure he was going to be killed when a red light hit the man and he practically flew away. Leo got up to look at Nick who had pressed a button in the girls' shell van.

"Sorry," he mouthed "I just wanted to help."

"No," Leo mouthed back "That was good. Just keep doing what you're doing." With a nod, the boys began pressing buttons. Leo could just see Leah fighting a gold-masked turtle. He ran through the crowd, closer to her. They both had single katanas.

"Give up, sister dear!" shouted the gold clad turtle.

"Ghiberti, as long as I breathe I will never give up!" she yelled. '_So that's Ghiberti,_' thought Leo. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw something. A guy was sneaking up from behind Leah.

"Leah, look out!" he yelled, throwing stars seemed to be only a mirage coming from his hand. The man fell. Ghiberti began to mock Leah for having a boyfriend. Leo couldn't hear it anymore. He evaluated the battlefield. The Female Army was winning.

"Ghiberti, you've lost," snarled Leah, who also noticed the state of battle.

"I NEVER LOSE!" he shouted "I'll kill you!"

"Try," she said "But remember this, Brother, if you die, I had no choice." The two army leader ran at each other and jumped high in the air. A metal clang was heard and each landed on the opposite side they had been before. Leah limped onto her knee. Ghiberti fell dead.

The cheering overwhelmed the crowd. The Female Army had won the war. It took the nine time travelers and the four female turtles awhile to regroup. They found each other, though.

Don hopped out of the van with the kids. Raph was battle scarred, but alright. Mikey was panting heavily. He was still weak from the last dimension, but that didn't stop him from fighting. Leo and Leah both looked fine. Donella was wiping blood from her arm and top of her plastron. Ra was helping Mickey who seemed to have broken her leg in battle.

"Thank-you, new friends," said Leah "We are in your debt."

"No problem," said Leo "We should probably tell you exactly why we are here now. We came on a mission to create a Turtleverse, universe of turtles, Alliance in case someone tries to destroy it again. Now there is a threat, an evil spirit called the Tengu Shredder. He is a tougher opponent than the Shredder and Ghiberti put together times infinity."

"That's a lot of tough," said Leah "But we want to help you."

"Hey, Big Brother Leo," Nick poked his older brother's leg "Where's Karai?" A charge of worry swept through Leo. Where was Karai? He began to call out her name.

A search party was sent out for her. She was no where to be found. The turtles stayed on the battlefield searching for her. Leo was beginning to lose hope. He found a fox hole. Inside was Karai, a hand over her stomach. She was bleeding badly.

"Leo…nardo," she managed. Leo was next to her in seconds.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I was ambushed by some men," she said "They only had time shoot me before they were all dead. I climbed into this fox hole to protect myself."

"You're not…?" Leo feared the worst.

"I believe I am," she said.

"Then I must do one thing," he said. He leaned in and kissed her. He was long before they pulled apart. Leo and Karai spoke at the same time "I've always loved you. I knew it."

"I found her!" Leo called triumphantly. He picked her up in his arms. He was not going to let her die. Not now, not ever.

"What happened?" asked Leah. Leo explained and Donella and Don (and of course, a few medics were on the case) were on the case. The knocked her out with some gas. The got the bullet out and stopped the bleeding. Soon they were at a hospital.

In a days time it was decreed that Karai was making full recovery. It took another three days before she would be allowed to leave. The guys spent their time helping the girls put the world back in order. Well, just New York for now and all except for Leo. He kept a constant watch on Karai.

Finally, it was time to go. Leo had an arm around Karai. Raph looked at them and shook his head.

"What are you two? Like, an item now?" he laughed. The two of them rolled their eyes. There was suddenly a girly scream. It was Mikey again. The three went to go check it out. Donella was hugging Mikey, kissing his cheek.

"You are infiltrating my personal bubble space!" he shouted. Lucky for him, Ra and Leah showed up and pried Donella off of him. When all the rest were gathered, it was time to say good-bye."

"Good-bye, guys," said Leah "And thank-you."

"Your welcome!" they called.

"Call me, Mikey!" shouted Donella. They vaporized away before Mikey could respond.

_**End of Chapter…**_

**Kai: **Eastman and Laird own Ninja Turtles. I own my OCs and the plot Hasbro owns the Transformers reference. Volcans belong to Star Trek. Peace!


	8. Chapter 8: Teenage Magical Ninja Girls

**Chapter 8: Teenage Magical Ninja Girls**

Mikey had wanted to shout "I'm not interested!" at Donella, but as he fell through the dimensional gate and into a new dimension it more or less ended up sounding like "By bott bibrested!" A sharp pain went through him as the others landed on his shell. Why was he always on the bottom?!

The guys, kids, and Karai rolled out of their dog pile. They looked around. It wasn't exactly a lair…it was different. Something about this lair was unusual almost as if a magical presence inhabited it. Or it could have been the lack of pizza stains and disorderly mess. Which ever, it just didn't seem normal.

"What the? How did ya guys get in here?" said a rough southern accented female voice. The group regained them selves to look at the girl. She stood behind a couch, but they could see her clearly enough.

Her hair was dark brown with the tips died red. Her eyes were a bright ruby red and stood out on her naturally white face. The girl's tee-shirt was red with white designs that grabbed at the edge of her shoulders. A silver chain hung around her neck and at the end was a curly 'R' with a ruby in the hole of it. Ruby red eyes darted to the kids then Karai.

"Did Donnie build a time machine or something? And who is she? I want answers, guys!" she demanded.

"Look," said Leo who was first to regain himself "We're _not_ who you think we are."

"Ha-ha, Leo, funny, 'cause you don't exactly look like the Adams Family," the girl crossed her arms.

"I am not going to be anymore crystal clear on this. We are from another dimension, okay?" said Leo "I don't know you. You know my counterpart."

"Leo, I think you're delusional," laughed the girl. This was going no where fast and Leo could tell. The girl then called out "Mei, you gotta see this! Leo's finally cracked!"

"What are you talking about, Ray?" another girl came around the corner. This had to be Mei. Mei had bright hair with small splashes of gold. Her eyes were colored topaz shade. Pigtails were her chosen hairstyle with an orange ribbon holding the right one in and kind-of spiky bangs. She had on white Capri's with an orange base shirt dotted with white polka-dots. Her flats were orange. She also had a silver chain necklace with a curl 'M' and on the top cease was a topaz.

The girl's eyes widen like saucers as she saw them and said "_Elbissopmi*_!" She pointed at Donatello "You're supposed to be on a date with Dani! She called five minutes ago and said you were with her!"

"So ya were tellin' the truth?" asked Ray "You're from another dimension?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Leo with relief. Finally they understood!

"Mei, call Lee, Dani, and the guys," instructed Ray "They're going to want to see this." Mei gave a salute and rushed to the phone. Ray slapped her head.

Soon the other girls and their counterparts would be here and everything would be okay. Leo went to pick up Nick, who had been next to him. He was no longer there. Leo glanced around. None of the kids were there. Oh, crap.

"Hey, guys," said Raph "Have you seen my banrai?"

"Raph, they're around your waist how can you lose them?" asked Donnie.

"Guys, the kids are gone," sighed Leo. The brothers and Karai looked at each other. Kids.

Leo entered the kitchen. He searched around looking for his missing younger brothers. They didn't alarm the girls they had just recently met. They already were facing the fact that there were more dimensions and the guys didn't want to put anymore stress on them. Little did they know the girls, Mei and Ray, were taking it quite well and didn't really have any stress about it. Leo heard footsteps, two sets.

"Who are you?" asked a male voice, Leo went up to greet that voice, but hit his head on a shelf.

"Ow!" he seethed. He looked up to see a blue clad turtle. This was his counterpart.

"Well then, Ow, you should tell me why you are in my girlfriend and her sisters' home," he grumbled. A girl was behind him. Her hair was naturally blonde and was tied up in a ponytail that was being held in a blue ribbon that had an embroidered letter 'L' on it. She had on a blue tank top with a white jacket and blue jeans. She had on blue and white tennis shoes. Her eyes were as sapphire blue as the sapphire in the 'L' of her silver chain.

"Easy, Leo," Ray came up behind him "That's just your counterpart."

"My counterpart's name is Ow then," he replied with a laugh.

"I hit my head, smart one!" retorted Leo to his counterpart.

"Hey, hey, hey, enough," said the blonde girl before the Leonardo could reply. She walked up to Leo and greeted him "I'm Leonniaya Nekoyorokobi, but you may call me Lee. You are Leonardo, no?"

"That'd be me," Leo shook Lee's hand "By any chance did you see four little turtles with teal, burgundy, violet, and tangerine colored masks? They may also have had a banrai with them."

"No," Lee shook her head "Why?"

"Our little brothers from another dimension get in trouble all the time," he answered "This happens to be one of those times."

"We'll keep our eyes peeled," answered Lee. Out of nowhere Mikey asked "How do you peel eyes?"

"Mike, you are fifty seven varieties of dumb," you could hear Raph respond and Mikey reply "You callin' me ketchup?"

Leo rolled his eyes in agony. Why him? This adventure was already putting so much stress on him and his brothers didn't make it any better. Mikey with his wise-guy comments, the little brothers always getting in trouble, Raph being rude to practically all of the counterparts, Don…well, Don was the only one keeping him stable, for now, at least. He just hoped it stayed that way.

A Michelangelo walked through the door and called "I'm here!" then he saw his counterpart "And apparently I already was." The two orange clad turtles and Mei began to laugh until a Raphael came up from behind and glared.

"Okay," said Lee "Now we're just waiting for Donatello and Dani."

"Speak of de devil and de devil shall appear," said Raphael as a girl and a Donatello came in. The girl wore silver reading glasses that were transparent over her amethyst eyes. Her hair was light brown with streaks of blonde and in two braids with a purple bow that had an embroidered 'D'. Her skin tone was a cream like white and she wore a royal purple shirt with sleeves that crimped just below her elbows. Her pants were black as were her shoes. She too wore a silver necklace, but hers had a curly 'D' that had an amethyst in the center of said 'D'. From what the other girls looked like the guys and Karai knew this had to be Dani.

"Okay, you must be the counterparts," Dani pointed at them "If this is of any importance to you, there are four turtle toddlers a little ways out the door playing with what looks like a banrai." Dani's reply was the rushing of wind as the Dimensional Traveling Turtles rushed out the door.

They each returned with a turtle tot in their arms and Raph had his banrai tucked under his belt. Leo plopped the kids down on the couch. He looked up at Lee and asked "Can they watch TV until we can talk to them?"

"Sure," replied Lee. Leo flipped on the TV to an educational cartoon. He began to walk away. Then he heard the TV channel to '_Transformers: Animated_'. He sighed and muttered "They watch too much violence and not just on the television."

The group stood sort of in the middle of the girls' underground home. Ray looked almost uncomfortable between two Raphs. Mei seemed to be comparing differences between the 2003 Michelangelo and her Michelangelo. Lee finally decided to speak.

"Why have you come?" she asked.

"We are here to create a Turtleverse Alliance," explained Leo "We have been traveling to each dimension and setting up interdimensional communicators and transporters, if they agree to join, which all have so far. At the moment there is a threat to the Turtleverse: The Tengu Shredder, a demon Shredder. He may be coming back to life to destroy the Turtleverse. He's already tried to capture the sister of some of our counterparts because she is strong in Bushido."

"Oh great," said Ray with sarcasm.

"What do ya mean?" asked Raph.

"Let me explain," said Lee and she told their story (if you want to know the full story read TMNG by Jesus Luvs Everyone).

"You all have powers," said Don "That's the problem. The tengu spirits that work for the Tengu Shredder might come after you."

"You're arch enemy is a Shadow?" said Mikey.

"Shut up, Mikey," said Raph slapping his brother's head.

"What happened to you guys and the little one with the teal mask," asked Mei motioning to the scars that still marked Mikey and Don.

"We got attacked by Foot Ninjas," answered Don "Nick, the little turtle with the teal mask, and I were captured for days."

"I had to get a blood transplant," Mikey puffed out his chest.

"Ya sound proud about that," Raph rolled his eyes. The others nodded then seemed to be discussing something in whispers. Eventually, they seemed to come to a decision.

"We will join your Alliance," said Leonardo.

"Thank-you," they replied.

"Would you like to stay awhile?" asked Mei.

"We wouldn't want to intrude…" said Leo.

"You wouldn't be," smiled Lee.

"We'll stay for a little bit, but we must leave before tomorrow, we still have many dimensions to go to," answered Leo.

"Cool!" cheered Michelangelo.

"Do you mind if we all go roof top jumping later or something? We to start training our little brothers a bit," said Leo.

"That's fine," Leonardo and Lee said together.

"Okay, when I'm done lecturing them about weaponry," said Leo and walked over to the couch.

"I can heal your injuries after he's done before we go," smiled Mei to Mikey and Don, a bit of orange light came out of her hand and went back in.

"And I'll show you where to place everything," said Don and walked away with Donatello and Dani.

Later, they were all on a rooftop and 2003 turtles had the younger ones on their back. The kids kept wondering when they were going to get to try. They went awhile without a hitch. After awhile Raphael realized Ray hadn't talked in quite a bit.

"Hey, Ray, what's eatin' ya?" he asked and turned around seeing that Ray was not in front of him. Ray was not behind him either. He began to call out "Ray! Ray!"

"You can't find Ray?" asked Lee.

"She was behind me a few minutes ago," worried Dani.

"Where could she have gone?" asked Don. Suddenly, Mei was screaming and punching at her leg. A swirl of rocks was attached to her leg and pulling her into the building.

"The tengu spirits!" shouted Leo with a realization. Raph and Mikey began to glow and Mikey's acolyte weapon appeared in his hand. Mei's body was halfway into the roof of the building.

"Everybody grab on!" shouted Leonardo. They latched onto Mei and all were dragged down into an abandoned and very decrepit building. The three tengu spirits stood there and growled. Ray was tied up in a corner of the room. The rock spirit held Mei tightly so it looked like she couldn't breathe.

"The kame acolytes," spat the water spirit "As usual you get in our way." Banrai spun in the air and cut off the arm of the rock spirit. Mei fell onto the ground and scrambled away to untie Ray. Then the fight began.

Leo, Don, Raph, and Mikey attacked the rock spirit, while their counterparts handled the fire spirits. The TMNG were attacking the water spirit. Lee then sensed a dark presence. '_That can't be the Shadow. Could it?_' she thought. She turned around to see a box. Her hand reached out to touch it.

"Lee! Don't touch that!" shouted Leo, running over, realizing what it was "It's the Tengu Shredder's gauntlet. If this was to be put together with his helmet and body, he'd come back to life."

"Then we must make sure they don't have it by the end of this battle," said Lee confidently. At that moment Leo focused all of his chi. He began to glow blue and the sword he and Faraji had both owned at one point appeared in his hands. '_Sorry, Faraji_' he thought '_But I need this._'

Lee also began to glow a blue light, but as it was just getting started the water spirit knocked her over. She was rammed to the floor, Leo went to help her up, but the water spirit had picked her up. To his horror, the water spirit had begun to choke her and Leo's counterpart who he had also grabbed up.

All hope seemed lost when a purple flame shot up. Everyone turned to see Don's purple glowing design and Mystic Bo Staff. He was smirking. He merely turned to them and said "I've always wanted to do that. That guy is a jerk."

The kids cowered in a corner with Karai in front of them. She analyzed the battle field. The tengu spirits seemed defeated. Shedder's gauntlet's box was in her sights.

"Boys," she instructed "Follow me." She led the turtle tots behind the tengu spirits quietly. Next to the box were a pair gloves. She remembered those. They were used to pick up mystical objects for people like her, people who weren't the tengu spirits or in the Ninja Tribunal. After pulling on the gloves, she picked up the box. The boys followed her over to a window and she cracked it open.

Shattering glass made everyone look over. Shock hit everyone to see Karai holding the box with the kids behind her. The tengu spirits, who were actually nearly beaten, seethed with fury.

"Guys, let's go!" Karai shouted. As all ran out of the building you could hear the water spirit yell "You have won this round, but you will not win the next."

Everyone was lucky enough to get back to the girls' home safely. They were all panting heavily. Ray was the first to be able to speak.

"Those things…are not fun," she pointed Leo.

"Never said…they were," Leo replied through pants.

"What are we gonna…do with that?" asked Leonardo pointing to the box in Karai's hands.

"I got an idea," said Don as light bulb in the lamp next to him went on. The others looked at the little culprit.

"Couldn't resist," shrugged Jason.

Some time later, all were gathered around a wrapped up box which was the Shredder's gauntlet box. On the top it was addressed:

'_To The Ninja Tribunal_

_Lap of the Gods, Japan_

_Sincerely,_

_The TMNT, their counterparts, little brothers, and the TMNG_'

Don then opened up a small dimensional gate with the exact coordinates of the Ninja Tribunal's Lap of the Gods. All of them seemed to be snickering. Don dropped the box in the portal and closed it up.

"They are either going to be thankful or think we are smart alecks," he sniggered. The others agreed.

"I believe it's time for us to go," said Leo.

"Do you have to leave so soon?" asked Mei.

"Yeah, sorry," said Mikey.

"Will we see you again?" asked Dani.

"Definitely," said Mikey giving a thumbs up.

"Bye!" the called the 2003 turtles to their counterparts and the TMNG.

"See-ya!" the others replied.

Then as they deteriorated away Ray said "Glad that's over. Nice guys and all, but having double of y'all is really creepy."

_**End of Chapter…**_

**Kai:** That took too long…

**Lee: **Kai own her OCs and the plot.

**Ray: **_**Jesus Luvs Everyone**_ owns Lee, Mei, Dani, and me.

**Dani: **Now we are being returned to _**Jesus Luvs Everyone**_.

**Mei:** Hasbro owns the Transformers reference and Eastman and Laird own the Ninja Turtles.

**Kai**: Thanks for reading! See-ya! And officially return you guys!

**L, R, D, &M: ** Finally!


	9. NOTE

Hello everyone whose still here after all this time. It's Haluwasa2 here and I apologize for not updating this story in TWO YEARS. You see, two years ago, my old monitor computer broke down and I lost the 6-page-not-yet-done chapter of this story. After that I got lazy and didn't feel like typing it up, I was so depressed about it. But, I promise you for the next few days, I will do nothing but work on the new chapter and get it up ASAP and then continue regularly with the story. I'm sorry about the wait and this will be deleted when the new chapter goes up.


End file.
